Yellow
by Marie Mad
Summary: Après trois ans à jouer le parfait Prince des Ténèbres auprés de Voldemort pour sauver ses amis, Harry rencontre un soir celle qui brille ... et semble pouvoir faire battre son coeur ? HP/LV forcé, HP/OC Séquelle de Our Grey Souls
1. Chapitre I

_Séquelle de Our Grey Souls_

_Pairing : HP/LV (forcé) HP/ ?_

_Raiting : M_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf les Leroy. L'intrigue m'appartient_

_**Yellow**_

**_Chapitre I_**

_Trois ans plus tard_

Harry se réveilla la tête posée contre le torse de Tom. Il ne resta pas étendu là. Habilement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il se défit de l'étreinte possessive de son amant et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Il se pressa sous la douche et laissa l'eau débarrasser son corps de la sueur et du sperme de la nuit.

Trois ans. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement trois ans qu'il était entré à Dorcha Mainéar (NdA : Manoir des Ténèbres en Irlandais puisqu'il se trouve en Irlande). Trois ans qu'il avait offert son corps et sa personne en échange de la paix et de la vie de ses amis. Trois ans qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

Il savait qu'ils allaient bien, les espions que le Lord avait mit à son service le renseignait sur ce point. Il ne savait dire si leur bonheur le rendait heureux ou triste.

Quant à sa relation avec Voldemort, elle avait changé.

Durant les six premiers mois, ce fut une répétition de viols plus atroces les uns que les autres. Puis Tom s'était fait plus doux. Probablement à cause de l'état dépressif de Harry ou peut-être parce qu'il le voulait consentant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait changé dans son attitude avec le garçon. Il était plus attentif à ses désirs, plus prompt à lui faire partager son plaisir.

Ainsi, au bout de un an, et après avoir surmonté sa honte, il avait finalement réagit aux caresses du Lord. La réaction était purement physique cependant. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, ce n'était qu'un reflexe pour moins souffrir.

De plus, il avait, au cours d'une seconde année, appris à connaître Tom Jedusor. Et si Voldemort le dégoutait, Jedusor était un homme raffiné et sensible aux belles choses. Il lui avait permis de l'appeler par son prénom dans l'intimité et appris la vie aristocratique, la danse (un exploit en soi), l'équitation, la peinture, la musique …

Aujourd'hui, Harry était un parfait gentleman de vingt ans.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'apparaître en publique et il était alors acclamé, car la paix qui régnait, chacun le savait, lui était uniquement dut.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait empêcher le flagrant favoritisme aux mangemorts et aux sang-purs dans la société ou tout du moins, pas autant qu'il le voulait, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de massacre, qu'il y ait plus d'égalité, que Poudlard conserve son mode de fonctionnement et garde McGonagall pour directrice.

Il avait assouplit les lois sur les hybrides et Remus Lupin était revenu au poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il avait appris qu'il était en couple avec Nymphadora Tonks.

Comme pour Hermione et Ron qui étaient jeunes mariés et habitaient à Londres, d'après ce qu'il savait. Hermione faisait des études de Médicomagie et Ron était dans une équipe de Quidditch amateur.

Fred et Georges faisaient prospérer leur entreprise. Ils étaient respectivement en couple avec Angelina Johnson et Katy Bell.

Charlie Weasley toujours en Roumanie s'était marié à une moldue du nom de Petra.

Bill et Fleur s'étaient marié et leur fille, Marianne, avait aujourd'hui deux ans.

Ginny avait entrepris des études d'Auror.

Molly et Arthur vivaient toujours au Terrier.

Neville et Luna étaient ensemble. Lui faisait des études en Botanique et elle travaillait comme journaliste.

Autour de lui, le monde était beau. Et même si parfois, il avait de sourdes colères, des crises de jalousies, en général, il était satisfait, pas heureux mais satisfait, de voir que se donner à l'ennemi avait été utile.

Harry sortit de la douche et observa dans la glace son reflet. Il avait encore grandit en trois ans. Il faisait à présent presque la même taille que Tom, juste une demi-tête de moins. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils étaient, maintenant, mi-longs. Son corps avait pris en muscle. Et son regard avait changé. Moins rieur, plus sombre, mais toujours aussi profond.

Il secoua la tête et se sécha. Puis, il enfila un jean et un pull noir cintré. Au court de cette dernière année, il avait eu le droit de s'habiller comme bon lui semblait et les vêtements moldus étaient ses préférés.

Cependant, pour ne pas choquer, il enfilait également un long manteau noir aux manches évasées qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une robe de sorcier.

Il déposa son pendentif en souvenir de ses amis. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis trois ans mais le portait toujours.

Il s'attacha les cheveux en catogan court et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Tom, debout dans sa robe de chambre en soie verte, feuilletait des parchemins posés sur le bureau.

« Encore l'affaire de vampire de Haverhill ? » Demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Le Lord acquiesça brièvement et rangea les papiers dans un tiroir.

« Ses sangsues vont me rendre fou » Grogna-t-il en attrapant Harry par la taille et en lui déposant un rapide baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Au fait mon ange » Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain « Joyeux anniversaire »

Harry grogna ce qui fit rire le séduisant Lord.

« Ce soir, j'ai prévu une petite fête en ton honneur et aussi pour saluer les trois ans de paix »

« Une petite fête ? Combien de personne ? »

« Deux ou trois cent »

Harry grimaça sous le rire de Voldemort qui rentra dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il détestait ses réceptions dansantes qui n'en finissaient pas et où il devait parler avec un tas de personnes intéressées et inintéressantes.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de sa chambre. Une balade à cheval dans la lande irlandaise, voilà de quoi lui faire oublier la mauvaise soirée qui se profilait.

Il parcourut les couloirs, saluant poliment les mangemorts qu'il croisait.

Bien qu'il ne s'entende pas avec la plupart d'entre eux, ceux-ci lui vouaient un grand respect. Certains bien sûr, comme Bellatrix Lestrange, le traitait de pute dès que leur Maître avait le dos tourné mais il s'en moquait bien. Il savait que c'était de la jalousie car, depuis qu'il pouvait profiter de son corps, Voldemort n'avait plus d'autres amants.

« Prince, où allez-vous de si bonne heure ? »

Harry se tourna pour voir Lucius Malfoy. L'homme gardait, malgré son âge, une classe et une allure étonnante.

« Aux écuries Lucius. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ais pas monté Smaragaid (NdA : émeraude en Irlandais) »

Lucius eut un rictus et murmura en le regardant de façon lascive :

« Moi aussi, cela fait longtemps que je n'ais pas monté … »

Si, au début, les allusions de Malfoy avaient fait peur à Harry, aujourd'hui, elles l'indifféraient, car il les savait irréalisables. Le Lord était excessivement jaloux.

Le jeune prince ricana et lança en s'éloignant :

« Désolé de ne pas avoir de cheval à vous proposer Lucius »

Sous les grognements de frustrations de l'homme, Harry se dirigea vers les écuries en passant par le parc, magnifique de verdure en cette saison.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manège, il se hâta de prendre le nécessaire et se rendit au box du cheval offert par Tom, Smaragaid.

C'était un magnifique frison à la robe aussi sombre que les cheveux de Harry.

« Coucou toi … » Fit doucement le jeune homme à son oreille tout en le brossant et en le préparant.

Il le sortit ensuite du box et, d'un geste habituel et maitrisé, monta en selle.

Le vent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il faisait galoper Smara, l'impression de liberté en parcourant la pleine irlandaise, là où le ciel se confondait avec le lac.

Rien ne lui donnait plus de baume au cœur, comme s'il était de nouveau chez lui, à Poudlard.

Dans ces moments là, il imaginait Ron et Hermione, se disputant pour on ne sait trop quelle raison. Il voyait Lupin lui parler de ses parents, Luna expliquer à un Neville crédule des choses incroyables. Et les Weasley l'entourant, le protégeant, le faisant rire…

« Potter ! »

Il se tourna pour voir arriver Draco Malfoy, sur sa jument à la robe claire, Ban (NdA : Blanche en Irlandais).

Aussi étrange que cela soit, Malfoy était devenu une « sorte » d'ami pour Harry. Ayant le même âge et des souvenirs communs, il leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver et de parler, de plaisanter ensemble.

Il n'était pas un ami comme l'avait été Ron, mais il était là lorsqu'il en avait besoin et vice versa.

« Hey Draco ! »

Le blond dont les cheveux étaient maintenant aussi longs que ceux de son père s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« T'es au courant pour la fête de ce soir ? » Demanda Malfoy après avoir salué Harry.

« Plutôt oui » Grinça le brun.

Draco ricana.

« D'autres tueraient pour un tel privilège ! T'es vraiment à part »

Il s'arrêta et descendit de sa monture, suivit par le jeune prince. Ils attachèrent les chevaux à un arbre avant de s'assoir sur l'herbe près du lac.

« Au fait ! Joyeux anniversaire »

Il sortit de sa poche une boite et Harry le remercia avant de l'ouvrir. C'était une boite de fusains, d'aquarelles et de craies.

« Merci beaucoup Dray, il m'en manquait en plus »

« De rien. Si tu veux que je pose nu, pas de problème »

Harry lui donna une bourrade en souriant.

« C'est pas vrai, tel père tel fils franchement ! »

**0o0o0o0o0**

Voldemort observait Harry dessiner sur un calepin, assis dans le fauteuil de leur chambre. Le jeune Malfoy (qui malgré sa tendance à séduire tout ce qui bouge était, de source sûr, hétérosexuelle) lui avait offert de nouveaux matériaux qu'il semblait apprécier.

Son Harry. Le sien depuis trois ans.

La vie ne lui avait jamais paru plus parfaite. Son jeune prince avait accepté de lui rendre ses caresses depuis environ un an et ils pouvaient communiquer maintenant.

Pour la politique, Harry avait une volonté sans borne, il avait entièrement profité du droit de veto qu'on lui avait accordé et Voldemort l'avait secrètement admiré.

Pourtant, au début, le jeune homme avait faillit se briser. Ne supportant plus son état dépressif, le Lord s'était montré plus doux, plus patient.

Et cela avait fonctionné. Aujourd'hui tout était parfait, son ange n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Et ce soir, la fête qu'il lui avait préparée serait grandiose. Un hommage à son compagnon où chacun saluerait leur Prince.

**(à suivre …)**

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimez ! La suite bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre II

**_Chapitre II_**

Quand Voldemort organisait une fête, Harry le savait, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Mais ce soir, c'était encore plus magistral que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

La grande salle de bal était éclairée de milliers de chandelles flottantes.

La pièce était resplendissante de lumière et de beauté dans des tons dorés et émeraudes magnifiques.

Assis sur son trône, à côté de celui, plus grand, de Voldemort, Harry n'en revenait pas.

Un orchestre jouait une douce mélodie alors que les invités se présentaient à eux avec de nombreux cadeaux pour Harry, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

« Ta fête est-elle réussit mon ange ? »

Le petit brun, dans sa longue robe émeraude liée de dorures regarda Tom qui, lui-même, portait une robe rouge sertit de files d'argent.

« Réussit ? C'est magnifique. »

Le Lord eut un sourire satisfait.

Malgré tout cela, Harry était gêné et légèrement agacé par tout ce faste. Certes, la fête était sublime, mais il s'y sentait seul. Sans aucun ami, juste des inconnus qui lui offrait des merveilles.

Beaucoup aurait tout donner pour cela, mais le seul cadeau qui aurait put vraiment plaire à Harry, c'était ses amis, sa famille.

Ron, Hermione … Pensaient-ils à lui en ce moment ? L'avaient-ils oublié, trop occupé à construire leur propre bonheur ?

« Ah ! Les Malfoy ! Je suis ravi de vous voir »

Harry revint au présent alors que Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, tous magnifiquement vêtus, s'inclinaient devant eux.

Lucius se décala pour laisser apparaître trois personnes qu'il présenta.

« Messeigneurs, voici mon cousin Guillaume Leroy, il nous vient tout droit de Paris »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond aux yeux d'un bleu persan et à l'air hautain s'avança, s'inclina et annonça avec un fort accent français :

« C'est un honneur de rencontrer les Seigneurs de l'Angleterre. J'admire la façon dont votre gouvernement est organisé. »

Il se releva sous le regard satisfait de Tom et présenta :

« Voici ma femme, Agatha, elle est d'origine écossaise. Le clan des MacMillan. »

Une femme aux cheveux bruns, attachés en chignons et aux yeux noisette s'avança et s'inclina à son tour. Elle avait un visage très doux et un sourire humble.

« Oui j'ai entendu parler des MacMillan. » Fit Tom « Une très noble famille, tous des sangs-pur »

Harry pinça les lèvres et Voldemort eut un bref éclat de rire.

« Mon compagnon est un protecteur des sang-mêlé et des moldus. J'adore le faire enrager »

Le Survivant ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il détestait ce faux-semblant de complicité que le mage noir aimé tant faire paraître.

Leroy eut un sourire amusé, comme toutes les personnes crédules croyant à la comédie de Voldemort, et pris la main de la troisième personne.

« Alors il devrait bien s'entendre avec ma fille, Monseigneur. Voici ma précieuse et unique June, elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. »

Harry regarda la jeune fille et la première réflexion qu'il se fit, c'est qu'elle était belle. Très belle. Une douce chaleur semblait émaner de son air mutin.

Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien aux reflets d'or. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de son père mais ils étaient aussi doux que ceux de sa mère. Elle était plutôt petite mais fine et élancée. Son visage n'avait pas encore totalement perdu son aspect juvénile et ses traits étaient fin, non sans rappeler ceux de Draco.

Elle portait une longue robe bleue, en accord avec ses yeux rieurs et avait un sourire plein de malice.

Elle s'inclina mais Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était baissé moins bas que les autres. Elle parla d'une voix cristalline avec un accent beaucoup plus léger que celui de son père :

« Ma famille, en alliance avec celle de mon oncle » Fit-elle en désignant Lucius « Souhaite, pour ses vingt ans, offrir au Prince un séjour en France, chez nous, à Paris. Nous pensons que découvrir cette capitale pourrait être à la fois enrichissant et divertissant. »

Elle plongea son regard océan dans les émeraudes de Harry et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle était si belle, on aurait dit une nymphe.

« Ma foi, c'est une très bonne idée. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ? »

Reprenant une attitude posée et calme, le petit brun déclara :

« Ce serait avec un très grand plaisir, je vous remercie »

Le Lord eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Bien, très bien. Maintenant allez donc profiter de la fête. »

Harry resta assis sur son trône, pensif.

Depuis qu'il était au service de Voldemort, il n'avait plus pensé à un quelconque avenir amoureux ni même trouvé quelqu'un séduisant. Souvent, il écoutait Draco raconter ses déboires mais n'en était pas jaloux car ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Là, pour la première fois depuis Cho Chang, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait trouvé la jeune fille si belle. Et la malice dans ses yeux, sa façon de s'incliner le moins bas possible et le fait que, apparemment, elle n'attache pas d'importance à la valeur du sang. Cela le changeait tellement des personnes qu'il côtoyait.

Soudain, le Lord se leva et annonça :

« Merci à tous pour votre présence ici, ce soir, pour fêter les vingt ans de Harry Potter. Si tous mes invités sont présents, je propose d'ouvrir le bal. »

Voldemort se leva, suivit de Harry et ils se placèrent sur la piste. Un air de violon commença puis une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs et le couple ouvrit le bal.

Tom dansait parfaitement bien et Harry, depuis ses cours particuliers, pouvait presque l'égaler même si danser ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise.

De toute façon, en danse, comme pour le sexe, c'était toujours Tom qui menait.

Très vite, d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre et, à la fin de la danse, Harry laissa le Lord et se pressa vers Draco pour échapper à une autre valse.

Ils discutèrent un peu, parlant des présents que Harry avait eut et de l'ennuie des réceptions de ce type, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Leroy arrive tenant par la main la jeune June.

« Draco, pourrais-tu faire danser ta cousine ? Elle refuse tous ses cavaliers ! »

La petite blonde gronda :

« Mère ! »

Mais la dame sourit et s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille avec eux.

Draco regardait June avec un air carnassier.

« Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir me venger ? »

La jeune femme eut un rire amusé :

« Je t'en prie Draco, tu t'es bien assez vengé comme ça ! »

Harry restait immobile, curieux et amusé, en regardant l'échange.

« Je ne danserais pas avec toi » Fit le blond avec un air hautain.

« Tant mieux ! » S'exclama sa cousine.

Soudain elle se tourna vers Harry et il se perdit dans ses yeux océans. Elle avait un sourire doux et penchait la tête sur le coté comme un enfant curieux.

« Et vous mon Prince ? M'inviteriez-vous à danser ? »

Surpris Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Draco qui haussa les épaules.

« B-Bien sur Miss Leroy »

Elle tandis sa main et Harry la saisit de façon protocolaire avant d'avancer vers la piste où une nouvelle mélodie s'était élevé.

Ils se positionnèrent et Harry plaça sa main sur la taille fine de June tandis que celle-ci posait la sienne sur son épaule.

La danse débuta.

June avait beaucoup de rythme et de grâce et Harry se demandait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas danser.

« Vous n'aimez pas danser, n'est ce pas ? »

Surpris par la question, le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

La jeune fille sourit et dit :

« Vous dansez très bien, mais vous êtes plutôt raide. »

Harry détourna les yeux, un peu gêner que cette fille l'est percée à jour.

« Et vous mademoiselle ? Pourquoi refuser de danser ? »

« Je ne refuse pas de danser. Je cherche juste un cavalier intéressant. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Suis-je intéressant ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant. Elle était si près qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux vairons. L'un était bleu, l'autre plus proche du vert.

« Vous l'êtes. Si le compagnon d'un mage noir qui refuse la ségrégation des sang-mêlé n'est pas intéressant, qui l'est ? »

« Alors vous êtes tout aussi intéressante. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, ascendante d'une grande lignée de sang-pur qui défend les sang-mêlé, c'est plutôt rare. Je n'ais connu que peu de personne de ce genre. »

Elle sourit.

La musique s'arrêta et ils se séparèrent pour applaudir les musiciens. Harry fut surpris de regretter l'étreinte de la petite main chaude.

Soudain la jeune fille lui saisit le bras et demanda avec un sourire insolent qui rappelait quelqu'un à Harry :

« J'aime votre compagnie ! Pouvons nous faire quelques pas ? Je n'ai pas encore vu les jardins »

Le jeune homme ne sut (et ne désira pas) refuser et il la dirigea vers l'allée du jardin qui, pour l'occasion, était illuminé. Ils étaient presque seuls, ne croisant que quelques personnes.

« Alors Monseigneur, la fête vous amuse-t-elle ? »

Etrangement, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas à mentir :

« Pas vraiment. Tout y est parfait et magnifique mais je ne m'y amuse pas. Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire. Compatissante.

« Ces fêtes mondaines m'ennuient ! Si je le pouvais, je resterais chez moi à lire, emmitouflée dans mes couvertures »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il aimait discuter avec la jeune fille, aussi demanda-t-il, véritablement curieux :

« Et que liriez vous ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sautilla, toujours à son bras :

« Oh ! Beaucoup de chose ! _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, _Le Parfum,_ _Roméo et Juliette_ … Le choix est illimité ! »

« _Roméo et Juliette_ ? Je ne l'ais jamais lu »

Elle pris une fausse expression outrée.

« Jamais ? Mais enfin ! Pour un Anglais en plus ! »

« Je n'en voix pas l'utilité. L'histoire ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne la trouve pas crédible »

June s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, empêchant Harry de continuer par la même occasion.

« Vous ne croyez pas en l'amour au premier regard ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne crois pas vraiment à l'amour. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lâcha le bras pour se placer devant lui, les points sur les hanches en une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley.

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? »

Cette vision outrée fit sourire Harry.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré » Argumenta le jeune homme en reprenant sa marche.

La jeune femme le rattrapa avec un sourire espiègle.

« Moi non plus » Dit-elle en se plaçant de nouveau devant lui.

« Alors pourquoi y croyez-vous ? » Demanda Harry, étonné de la tournure que prenait la conversation mais bizarrement, enflammé et amusé.

« Mes parents me prouve chaque jour son existence »

« Navré, Miss Leroy, mais mes propres parents étant décédés, je n'en ais aucune preuve » Dit-il en perdant un peu de sa superbe à cette évocation.

Il voulut repartir mais elle le rattrapa encore et demanda d'un air sérieux :

« N'avez-vous jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'amoureux ? »

Comme un flash, Harry vit Ron et Hermione, sûrement amoureux depuis leurs onze ans. Il avait lui-même vu leurs sentiments évoluer, toujours plus forts.

June le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, portant une expression presque inquiète.

« Si… Si, en effet. Je me suis mal exprimé Mademoiselle. L'amour existe, mais pas pour moi. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et eut un beau sourire.

« Vous êtes bien prétentieux pour vous croire un cas à part »

Harry resta figé, abasourdi, et puis, tout à coup, explosa de rire. Un rire un peu joyeux, un peu nerveux, un peu triste, un peu nouveau et incertain, un peu éraillé … Il n'avait pas rit ainsi souvent ses dernières années.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas à une réponse si … parfaite.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Je devrais apprendre à rester à ma place. »

June avait maintenant un grand sourire. Elle attrapa de nouveau le bras de Harry et déclara :

« Je vous aime bien, Prince. Vous êtes très sûrement quelqu'un de bien. »

Le jeune homme se sentit étrangement serein et ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Vous aussi. J'aimerai que nous nous tutoyions, en privé tout du moins, après tout, nous avons presque le même âge. »

« Avec plaisir, Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

Le garçon sourit et ils se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils étaient revenus à la terrasse.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle au moment où un domestique psalmodiait :

« Le dîner est servi »

June lâcha le bras de Harry, fit une discrète révérence et un non-moins discret clin d'œil avant de suivre sa famille.

Les convives s'installèrent tous à une table somptueuse aux couvertes d'or et d'argent. Harry était assis à la droite du Lord, June presque en face de lui, juste à côté de Draco.

« Avant que le repas ne commence » Fit Harry après avoir attiré l'attention « J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre présence ici, ce soir, et pour tous vos cadeaux, plus somptueux les uns que les autres. »

Il continua son discours de remerciements protocolaires et plutôt hypocrites avant d'annoncer le début du repas. Aussitôt, des plats à la fois magnifiques, variés et délicieux apparurent et une exclamation ravie traversa la foule.

Il se rassit et, comme les autres, se servit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un discours parfait. Clair, concis, poli et distant à souhait.

Harry était vraiment un Prince parfait. Le sien.

Tout en mangeant, Voldemort écoutait les conversations, répondait et discutait. Le problème des vampires de Haverhill, revint à son plus grand agacement.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mr Mulciber, je ne suis pas d'accord » Fit son compagnon, un air sérieux, terriblement séduisant sur son beau visage pâle. « Nous avions, en temps de guerre, proposé à ce groupe de vampires de Transylvanie une alliance. Les termes du contrat étaient clairs : nous leur proposions le logement à Haverhill et de quoi se nourrir parmi les prisonniers de notre camp durant une période de quatre ans. Cela fait maintenant six mois que le contrat a pris fin et ils refusent de quitter Haverhill, décimant la population moldue ! »

Mulciber haussa les sourcils et le Lord sentit son ange se tendre à ses côtés.

« Les moldus ne sont pas une grande perte » Fit le mangemort avec un air condescendant.

Les verres se mirent à trembler légèrement et Tom posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Harry pour le calmer.

« Mr Mulciber »

Le tint clair et léger surpris Voldemort qui se tourna vers la fille des Leroy. Elle semblait avoir écouté avec attention la conversation et parlait avec assurance et humilité, mêlées.

« Il me semble que des lois de protection des moldus ont été mises en place il y a quelques années par le Seigneur et son compagnon. N'est-il pas légèrement … discourtois, de les désavouer ici même, en leur présence, et dans de telles circonstances ? »

Tom eut un sourire. Cette jeune femme avait un sens aigu du bon parler et de la politesse. Une Malfoy, sans aucun doute.

« Miss Leroy a raison Jack » Intervint le Lord « Je te pris de rester à ta place »

Le mangemort acquiesça et le repas reprit de façon plus joyeuse.

Harry semblait s'être calmer et repris son assiette avec satisfaction. Tom l'observa un instant avant de reprendre part à la conversation.

**(à suivre …)**

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de June ?**

**Personnellement, je l'adore ! Je pensais à ce personnage depuis longtemps lorsque j'ai crée cette fic. Désolée pour les fans de Yaoi, j'adore aussi mais là, ce n'en sera pas un !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**La suite bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre III

**_Chapitre III_**

Le repas avait pris fin, au grand soulagement de Harry.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva de nouveau dans le jardin avec June. Ils étaient assis sur un banc et entendaient au loin la musique du bal.

« Dis-moi » Fit Harry « Je suis curieux, quel est l'objet de cette vengeance dont parlait Draco tout à l'heure ? »

June eut un rire avant de répondre :

« Lorsque nous étions petits, Draco et moi, nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter. Un jour, j'ai remplacé son gel pour les cheveux par de la colle. C'était tordant je t'assure. »

Harry pouffa en imaginant son ami, si soigné, les mains collées à la tête.

« Et comment a-t-il riposté ? »

June renifla avec dégout et répondit en en rajoutant :

« Il a coupé une de mes couettes »

Harry s'éclaffa encore. June ne cessait de l'amuser depuis une heure. Elle connaissait la situation du jeune Prince mais, comme Draco, elle ne faisait pas preuve de pitié, uniquement de respect discret.

Un silence doux et apaisant s'installa durant lequel ils regardèrent les étoiles.

La constellation du chien rendit, comme toujours, Harry mélancolique. Il pensa à Sirius. Comme il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés ses dernières années … Comme il aurait voulu le sauver …

Pourquoi la mort lui prenait-elle ceux qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi ce voile englobait tous ceux qu'il touchait ?

Un air doux s'éleva lentement dans la nuit. Il se tourna pour voir June, les yeux clos, murmurant les paroles d'une chanson d'une voix envoutante et calme. Les paroles de la chanson étaient en français mais ayant quelques notions de cette langue il en compris l'essentiel.

_Ferme les yeux, le temps s'en va  
Et si tu veux, rêve avec moi  
Nous deux sous les étoiles sur les montagnes  
Sous les étoiles  
Ensemble hissons les voiles  
Comme un signal  
Hissons les voiles  
Lalalaa …_**_(_1)**

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa ceux du jeune homme.

« Merci »

Harry ne sut pas très bien pourquoi il avait dit cela. Peut être parce que le regard océan de June semblait demander « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? ».

La jeune femme avait-elle deviné la noirceur de ses pensées ?

En tout cas, il se sentait plus serein et il lui semblait logique de la remercier pour cela.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler quelques instants puis, June se leva et tandis la main à Harry.

Ils retournèrent à la fête lentement, se promettant de s'écrire dés son retour en France.

Et, pour la première foi depuis trois ans, Harry sentit ce poids sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tom sortit ravi de la douche. La fête avait été une totale réussite et il se sentait encore parfaitement réveillé malgré l'heure tardive.

Il enfila son peignoir, et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Harry était assis sur le fauteuil, lisant un livre avec cette adorable moue qu'il avait lorsqu'il était concentré.

Voldemort s'approcha doucement et glissa sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme. Il joua un instant avec les mèches brunes avant de se pencher et de relever la tête de Harry, l'entrainant dans un délicieux et chaud baiser. Il sentit son corps s'embraser sous la langue mutine. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry, il était insatiable.

Comprenant le message, le jeune homme reposa son livre sur la table basse et suivit le Lord vers le lit. Tout en détachant la robe de Harry, le mage noir jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage.

_Roméo et Juliette_, Shakespeare.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai décidé de prendre l'initiative de cet échange postal. Après tout, tu aurais très bien put oublier et je déteste rester dans l'incertitude._

_J'ai longuement hésité sur la façon de commencer ce courrier. Nous ne nous connaissons pas bien, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu répondes à quelques questions, tu pourras bien sûr m'en poser également. _

_Alors, pour commencer, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? ( Ne ris pas ! C'est une question tout à fait pertinente !). Ton livre favori ? Tes loisirs ? As-tu une passion ?_

_Voilà ! J'espère recevoir une réponse !_

_Aimablement,_

_June Leroy_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Chère June,_

_Bonne initiative mais je t'assure que je n'aurais pas put t'oublier si facilement._

_Il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup mais je commence à comprendre ta façon de penser à un tel point que je n'étais même pas étonné de voir ton faucon faire le pied de gru en attendant une réponse (à ce propos, quel est son nom ? Il est magnifique !)._

_Bien, je vais donc répondre à tes questions : ma couleur préférée, puisque cela semble te tenir à cœur, est le rouge. Je n'ai pas vraiment de livre favori mais j'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé David Copperfield ou Alice au Pays des Merveilles… Bref. _

_Mes loisirs ? Ils sont plutôt variés. J'aime monter à cheval, dessiner, lire ou écouter de la musique. _

_Je suis, comme tous les sorciers de mon âge je crois, passionné par le Quidditch. Désolé d'être aussi cliché. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire._

_Et toi ? J'aimerai aussi apprendre à te connaître._

_Tu seras peut-être contente de savoir que j'ai commencé à lire Roméo et Juliette. J'en suis à la scène du bal mais je réserve encore mon jugement._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry Potter_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir si promptement reçu ta réponse même s'il est vrai que mon faucon ne t'aurait pas laissé tranquille avant d'avoir eut ta réponse. Au fait, il se nomme __Hélios._

_Je suis contente d'apprendre que le rouge est ta couleur favorite, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, le ruban de la lettre que je t'ai envoyé était de cette couleur. J'aime les détails._

_J'adore Alice au Pays des Merveilles ! Lorsque j'étais enfant, on me déguisait toujours en Alice (et c'est à cette occasion, d'ailleurs, que Draco m'a coupé une couette. Hum)._

_Tu dessines ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que tu fais ! Accepterais-tu de m'envoyer une esquisse avec ta réponse ?_

_Bien que ta passion pour le Quidditch ne soit pas étonnante, je te pardonne, étant moi-même poursuiveuse et fan de ce sport ! (Joues-tu toi-même ? Si oui, à quel poste ?)_

_Ne craint pas d'être un simple être humain, en lisant mes réponses, tu t'apercevras que cela nous fait un point commun._

_Alors ! Ma couleur favorite est le bleu (je ne te demande pas de ruban de cette couleur, rassures-toi !). _

_Mon livre préféré, Roméo et Juliette, pour l'instant tout du moins. _

_Mes loisirs sont semblables aux tiens, équitation (noblesse oblige), lecture et musique. _

_Ma passion d'ailleurs, est mon instrument. Je fais de la flute traversière depuis mes sept ans._

_Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu lis le chef d'œuvre de Shakespeare. Je pense qu'il te plaira, je t'assimile au personnage de Mercutio, je crois. Tu es comme lui, ambiguë. Je ne saurais dire à quel personnage je ressemble ? La Nourrice ?_

_Maintenant, les questions suivantes : quel est ton dessert préféré ? Si tu étais un animal tu serais … ? _

_Je suis très satisfaite de notre échange de lettre, j'aime ce que j'y lis._

_Il me tarde de recevoir de tes nouvelles. _

_J.L_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Chère June,_

_N'ayant pas de ruban bleu, j'ai modifié la couleur du parchemin. Est-ce à ton goût ?_

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, je t'envois un de mes dessins. Ce n'est pas du grand art, juste un passe temps mais j'aime rendre les expressions et je pense que ce portrait de ton cousin rouspétant devrait te faire plaisir._

_Etrangement, j'étais sûr que tu ferais du Quidditch. Je joue également au poste d'attrapeur._

_De la flute traversière ? J'aime beaucoup cet instrument, lorsque je viendrais à Paris, pourras-tu en jouer pour moi ? J'aimerais t'écouter._

_Je suis, dans ma lecture de Roméo et Juliette, arrivé à la mort de Tybalt. _

_Mercutio. Choix intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. C'est un personnage qui semble n'avoir de fidélité pour aucune des deux familles (puisqu'avant de mourir il maudit les deux). Tous ce qui le rattache aux Montaigue, c'est son amitié pour Roméo et sa haine pour Tybalt Capulet. Vraiment, c'est un choix parfait, je crois. _

_Pour toi, je suis encore hésitant. La Nourrice ? Ton humour n'est pas aussi grivois je pense. Je vais attendre de finir la pièce avant de t'apparenter à quiconque._

_Revenons à des questions plus simples. J'adore la tarte à la mélasse ! Est-ce que tu connais ? C'est un dessert anglais._

_Si j'étais un animal … ? Je ne sais pas trop, le lion me viendrait immédiatement en tête (connais-tu l'histoire de l'école Poudlard ?). Mais … je suis un peu reptile sur les bords._

_J'aime aussi lire tes lettres, mes journées semblent avoir trouvé un nouveau rythme dans lequel l'attente de ton courrier est primordiale. _

_En attendant la prochaine lettre,_

_Affectueusement,_

_H.P_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Harry, (Je me suis déjà lassé du « Cher », je trouve que cela fait un peu trop précieux)_

_Le parchemin bleu était très beau ! Merci._

_Tu as beaucoup de talent pour le dessin ! Ton esquisse était vraiment l'exacte réplique de Draco (sait-il que tu m'envois ce dessin ? J'en doute, tu ne serais plus de ce monde sinon)._

_J'aimerais que tu fasses mon portrait un jour. En échange, je te jouerais une sonate ?_

_Lorsque tu viendras à Paris, nous pourrons aussi jouer au Quidditch si tu le souhaites. Ma famille possède un terrain privé. Je suis certaine que tu es un excellent joueur !_

_Alors j'ai visé juste pour Mercutio ? Puis-je savoir en quoi exactement ?_

_J'ai hâte que tu termines ta lecture pour me dire à qui je ressemble dans cette œuvre._

_Pour les questions, sache que mon dessert favori est la tulipe aux fraises ! (Je ne connais pas la tarte à la mélasse, le nom ne me tente pas trop …)_

_Si j'étais un animal ? Un renard bien sûr ! Malin, rapide et affectueux !_

_Je connais l'histoire de Poudlard (lors du tournoi des trois sorciers nous avons étudié Durmstrang et Poudlard à Beauxbâtons. Tu y étais n'est-ce-pas ? ). _

_Tu insinue donc être à la fois Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Je te verrais plus lion, pour ma part, dans quelle maison étais-tu ?_

_Je m'ennuie énormément à Sainte-Madeleine (mon manoir familial). J'ai hâte que tu viennes ! Pourquoi, par Morgane, venir en septembre ? Il fait si beau en ce moment ! Je suis sûr que lorsque tu arriveras, le temps se sera détérioré !_

_Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre et j'attends (Im)patiemment ta réponse._

_Affectueusement,_

_J.L_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_June,_

_Content que le parchemin te plaise !_

_Je suis ravi que mes esquisses soient à ton goût et faire ton portrait serait un plaisir. Non, Draco n'est pas au courant et j'aimerais que tu ne lui en parle pas (je tiens à la vie)._

_J'ai hâte de jouer contre toi. Je sens que se sera un match intéressant._

_Pour Mercutio … C'est compliqué. Disons que je n'aime pas me plaindre donc tu ne sauras rien de plus. En tout cas pas par lettre. _

_J'ai finit Roméo et Juliette et j'admets volontiers que c'est une œuvre saisissante. Je crois maintenant pouvoir dire que tu ressemble à Juliette._

_Tu as le courage de t'opposer aux haines de ta famille (même si je ne pense pas que tes parents soient particulièrement haineux envers les moldus).Tu es passionnée, intelligente, réaliste et … très belle. Juliette est décrite comme le soleil, la lumière. Tes cheveux blonds et ta joie de vivre m'y font très sérieusement penser._

_Je commence à être embarrassé par ce que j'écris. Surtout que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de me répondre par lettre étant donné que je viens en France demain._

_En tout cas, je t'apporterais de la tarte à la mélasse, sois en sûr ! (Ne sois pas rebuté par le nom, c'est délicieux !)_

_Je te vois très bien en renard…_

_Oui, j'ai participé au tournoi des trois sorciers lorsque j'avais quatorze ans._

_Tu as bien deviné, j'étais à Gryffondor mais le choixpeau magique a hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard._

_Je m'ennui aussi à_ _Dorcha Mainéar.__ J'espère que le temps restera au beau fixe lors de mon séjour à Sainte-Madeleine. _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir demain._

_Affectueusement,_

_H.P_

Harry referma la missive et l'accrocha à la patte de Hélios, le faucon mordoré de June. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de bec affectueux avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Le jeune Prince soupira. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il ressentait une sorte de joie, d'excitation et d'appréhension à l'idée de revoir June et tout le reste lui semblait affreusement plat.

Sa correspondance avec la jeune femme était véritablement un bonheur pour lui, quelque chose de rare au manoir. Les lettres reçus et envoyée lui faisaient penser à celle que Ron et lui s'échangeaient, autrefois, durant les vacances.

Le brun ferma les yeux à cette image et préféra chasser le rouquin de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il pensait à lui ou aux autres trop longtemps, il finissait toujours par faire une crise de jalousie ou par pleurer de dépit, de tristesse et de manque.

Il préféra penser jaune. Cette couleur lui revenait maintenant toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Un jaune doré apaisant. Comme le soleil parmi ses ténèbres.

La nuit tombait sur le manoir. Harry entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui était entrée lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et qu'une bouche vint déposer des baisers dans son cou. Comme à chaque fois, il se laissa faire, le cœur plein de dégout. Son esprit quitta son enveloppe charnelle le temps de satisfaire Voldemort. Ne plus penser, c'était sa dernière barrière face à la folie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tom s'effondra auprès de Harry, euphorique. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme en sueur et le fit s'allonger sur son torse.

Il joua avec les cheveux d'ébène détachés dans la nuque laiteuse du garçon.

Il respira son odeur musquée et sauvage.

C'était si bon. Il ne s'en lassait pas. L'avoir à lui, sous lui, être en lui. Le posséder encore et encore.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles, pleines et rouges de baiser, de son amant.

Si bon. Et pourtant … Il fallait qu'il lui en parle et gâche un peu ce moment parfait. Mais il devait savoir.

« Harry … »

« Mmh… ? » Répondit le brun qui commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

« Ton aura a changé de couleur ses derniers temps … »

« Ah ? »

…

Le Lord grogna et poursuivit face au manque de réaction du jeune homme :

« Oui. Tu sais, il y a trois ans, elle était rouge. Après elle est devenue noire et enfin, grise. Elle était grise depuis au moins deux ans et là, elle a changé, il y a quelques jours. »

Harry acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés et demanda :

« Et de quelle couleur est-elle maintenant ? »

Voldemort grogna. L'indifférence du gosse l'agaçait.

« Jaune-doré, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. As-tu une idée de ce qui a put la faire changer ? Il t'ais arrivé quelque chose ? »

Le brun bougea un peu et fit d'une voix désintéressée :

« Je vais bientôt en France, pays des Lumières, et j'ai hâte de bouger un peu … »

Il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

Le Lord claqua sa langue, irrité. Un voyage ne change pas une aura.

Il observa le garçon allongé dont le mouvement régulier du torse indiquait l'état endormi. Il paraissait si innocent et pur dans son sommeil.

Son aura, il la voyait. Doré, magnifique.

Pourquoi n'était-elle plus grise ? Cela dérangeait le Lord car il savait que sa propre aura était grise et, étrangement, penser que celle du garçon différait de la sienne l'agaçait. Il appréciait le fait d'être si semblable à son amant, il s'en sentait plus proche. Comme s'il s'appropriait le jeune homme par leur ressemblance. Il était le seul. Personne ne lui ressemblait autant que lui.

Voldemort haussa les épaules, las, et entreprit de se reposer également. Après tout, si son compagnon lui cachait quoi que ce soit, il le saurait, tôt ou tard.

**(****à suivre …)**

**(1) Talulla de Indochine, une chanson superbe !**

**Alors ? Toujours pas lassé ?**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Cela fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide (même si je sais déjà comment l'histoire va se dérouler).**

**La suite bientôt !**


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapitre IV**_

« Bienvenu à Sainte-Madeleine Prince, »

Harry salua Mr et Mrs Leroy. Il avait pris un portoloin et était arrivé dans un grand hall du style classique dans les tons blancs et bleus. Guillaume et Agatha l'avaient accueillit poliment, ils portaient de magnifiques robes, bleu et argent. Apparemment, le bleu était la couleur officielle du blason familial.

Le jeune homme fut déçut de ne pas voir June mais il n'osa pas demander à ses parents où elle se trouvait.

Les deux aristocrates le menèrent de pièce en pièce en discutant à la fois politique et culture. Malgré la magnificence de la demeure, avec son style renaissance, ses grandes fenêtres lumineuses donnant sur le parc et ses couleurs chatoyantes, Harry s'ennuyait. Au final, ce voyage serait comme tout les autres, beaucoup de parlote courtoise, quelques visites, quelques cocktails …

Il était déjà l'heure de diner lorsqu'ils finirent la visite. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la grande salle qui servait aux repas, il eut la surprise de voir arriver June, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche et dorée.

Elle était resplendissante. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une natte leste et ses yeux vairons le fixaient avec cette malice et cette insolence qui titillait toujours autant sa mémoire.

« Mon Prince » Fit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. « Je m'excuse de n'avoir put accompagner la visite du domaine. J'étais à ma leçon de musique »

Elle parlait d'une voix posée et s'assit à ses côtés.

Jouant le jeu, Harry demanda poliment :

« Vous jouez d'un instrument ? »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé avant de répondre :

« En effet. De la flute traversière. »

« Et quel morceau avez-vous travaillé ? » Demanda le jeune homme, toujours avec un intérêt poli en apparence mais réel.

« Et bien, votre beau pays m'a inspiré. Je jouais un hymne d'Irlande du Nord_, A Londonderry Air_. »

Harry sourit. La conversation était subtile, captivante. Hélas, Mr Leroy intervint en parlant de concerto et autres opéras. La discutions redevint protocolaire.

« Mon Seigneur, je suis navré de vous apprendre que nous ne pourrons vous faire la visite de la ville. Des problèmes dans quelques-uns uns de nos domaines aux États-Unis nous forcent à nous absenter. »

« Mais n'ayez craintes » Rassura Mrs Leroy « Notre fille connaît la ville sur le bout des doigts et elle sera ravie de vous la faire connaître »

« Ce serai un honneur » Ajouta pompeusement June et seul Harry perçut le ton moqueur qui le fit sourire.

« Et bien, j'accepte avec joie. Je suis certain que la visite sera parfaitement organisée. »

June lui fit un discret clin d'œil et il sourit encore.

« Parfait. Nous partirons demain, très tôt dans la matinée. June vous fera réveiller plus tard pour commencer la visite. » Finit Guillaume sans voir la complicité des deux jeunes gens.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, un elfe de maison mena Harry à sa chambre.

Elle était splendide. La fenêtre de grande taille aux rideaux crème ouverts donnait sur le parc vert et la fontaine à deux bassins. Dans la chambre, les murs étaient blancs et le lit à baldaquin, d'un bleu marine magnifique. Un feu reposant brulait dans une grande cheminé immaculé. Devant le foyer se trouvait un vis-à-vis vert, brodé de bleu et d'or. Une porte de chêne donnait sur une salle d'eau ou trônait une baignoire à pied et un évier de marbre.

Très vite, Harry fit sa toilette et, une fois son pyjama de soie émeraude mis, sauta dans son lit moelleux. Une semaine. Une semaine sans Tom.

Il avait bien vu (et ressentit) que le Lord Noir était plus fougueux et passionné la veille. Ils ne se verraient pas pendant une semaine et, même si c'était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois par le passé, cette fois-ci était différente. Cette fois, en plus d'être loin de Tom, il était près de June.

Harry avait ressentit une très grande joie à la revoir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. En fait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il adorait la présence de June, qu'avec elle, il se sentait presque normal. Presque.

Il se plongea dans les couvertures et respira l'odeur de propre des draps. Cela faisait du bien d'être seul dans un lit. C'était une bonne solitude, contrairement à celle qu'il vivait parfois au manoir. C'était une solitude douce et reposante. Si reposante qu'il s'endormit très vite.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tom s'allongea dans son grand lit de satin. Harry était en France, chez les Leroy.

Il lui manquait. C'était insupportable. La vision de son corps, le goût de sa peau mais aussi sa constante fougue et son impérieuse colère refoulé.

Il lui manquait. Jamais personne ne lui avait manqué avant lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait manqué.

Il se tourna dans ses draps. Vers _son_ côté.

Le Lord grogna. « Son » côté ? On aurait dit un vieux couple.

Mais la présence chaude à ses côtés lui manquait aussi. Il se sentait seul. Mais pas une bonne solitude comme celle qu'il choisissait de vivre le jour en s'isolant. C'était une solitude nocturne, oppressante, triste et fatigante sans pour autant lui permettre de s'assoupir.

Au bout d'un temps infini, il s'endormit d'épuisement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry fut réveillé par la lumière délicate du soleil. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux avant de se coucher. Il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien, dans l'alcôve de ses couvertures chaudes.

Il remarqua soudain que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Pris d'un doute, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre d'argent (cadeau de Tom pour ses dix-huit ans).

10h45

Il sursauta. Mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une tornade blonde bondit à ses cotés sur le lit le faisant se soulever sur le matelas.

« Bonjour ! » S'exclama June.

Elle portait un pyjama rose pâle fait d'un pantalon de toile et d'un débardeur.

« June ? » S'étonna Harry, totalement pris au dépourvu et un peu gêné. « Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rév… »

June, les cheveux décoiffés et brillants au soleil matinal leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Du calme Harry. C'est moi qui ais empêché Tanty, notre elfe, de venir te réveiller. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le garçon, perplexe.

« Parce que mes parents ne sont pas là et que, par conséquent, nous sommes en vacances ! Et en vacances on fait la grasse matinée ! »

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée. La grasse matinée ? Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis trois ans. Car rester au lit avec le Lord ne pouvait pas être considéré comme tel.

« Euh … Et bien, merci de m'avoir laissé dormir … »

June leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai fait ça aussi pour moi tu sais ? Et maintenant, debout ! »

Harry se leva alors que la jeune fille le tirait par le poignet.

« Attend ! Où vas-tu ? » S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans le couloir.

« Il est presque onze heures Harry ! » Dit-elle comme une évidence.

Pas sur de comprendre, le brun fut entrainé jusqu'à une belle chambre dans les tons jaunes et verts pomme avec un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau surchargé de papiers, une étagère surchargé de livre et un sol surchargé de vêtements.

« C'est ta chambre ? » Questionna le garçon alors que la blonde lui lâchait la main et plaçait deux pouffes orange devant une étagère pleine de bibelots.

June acquiesça et pris une des babioles, une petite fée, qu'elle fit tourner deux fois à droite et une fois à gauche. L'étagère tourna soudain sur elle-même et, de l'autre côté, apparut une télévision.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que June s'assaillait sur un pouffe et lui faisait signe d'en faire de même.

« C'est ma télévision top secrète ! » Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Je l'ai trafiqué magiquement pour recevoir les programmes sans antenne ! »

Arthur Weasley.

Harry secoua la tête et s'assit alors que la jeune fille allumait la TV en appelant Tanty.

« Tanty, peux-tu nous apporter mon petit déjeuné spécial s'il te plait ? »

Le petit elfe aux oreilles de chats et aux grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées s'inclina et disparu pour réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'elle posa avant de s'en aller.

Harry regarda la nourriture et éclata de rire.

« C'est ça ton petit déjeuné spécial ? »

Elle eut un sourire radieux et tira la langue.

« Quoi ? C'est mon petit déjeuné spéciale grasse matinée ! Bol de Chocapic, tartine de Nutella et jus de fruit ! »

Harry sourit et se saisit d'un bol de céréale.

« Et maintenant » Fit June « Dessins-animés ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire une fois encore. Et ce ne fut pas la dernière. Ils regardèrent tout le programme de dessin animé que June semblait connaître par cœur. Ils rirent et discutèrent du réalisme des séries.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis trois ans, il en oubliait même sa situation. Il faut dire que son niveau de français étant approximatif, c'était surtout June qui lui expliquait la situation. Situation qui se résumait souvent par « Trois lycéennes, sensés êtres normales mai qui vivaient dans des villas, deviennent des espionnes pour le gouvernement et on des capacités de combat venu d'on ne sait où qui leur permette de battre tous les méchants sans même se décoiffer ».

« Et après ça, les moldus ne croit pas en la magie ! » Ricana Harry.

Lorsque le programme fut terminé et le petit déjeuné englouti, il était midi et demi. Harry s'en alla à sa salle de bain et s'habilla de façon décontractée sous l'ordre de June. Un tee-shirt rouge et un jean bleu.

Il retrouva la jeune femme dans le grand hall. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de chevale haute et portait un débardeur bleu et un jean. La simplicité lui allait vraiment très bien.

Elle sourit en le voyant habillé comme elle le voulait.

« Bon, comme nous venons de manger, on va d'abord faire un tour en ville, ok ? »

« Comme tu veux, j'avoue que ton petit déjeuné spécial m'a rassasié pour un moment »

Elle prit un air fier et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils se rendirent devant la propriété sous l'œil curieux des domestiques et passèrent les grande grilles de fer forgé surplombée d'un L magistral.

Harry se laissa conduire le long du mur d'enceinte. Il faisait beau, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait et un léger vent venait rafraichir l'air saturé de chaleur.

Soudain, June s'arrêta. Ils étaient devant un panneau qui indiquait un arrêt de bus.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et la jeune fille roula des yeux.

« C'est tout de même plus discret qu'une limousine ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

(à suivre ...)

**- - -**

**Ne me frappez pas ! Bon, enfin la suite, je fait de mon mieux promis,**

**Ce chapitre est plus léger que les précédant, un peu de bonheur pour notre Harry ,,,**


	5. Chapitre V

_**Chapitre V**_

« Et en face tu peux voir LE monument phare de Paris : La tour Eiffel ! »

Harry observa avec fascination l'édifice de fer qui le surplombait, Le bus venait de les déposer en ville et il marchait avec June dans les rues surchargées de la capitale française depuis quelques minutes,

Le soleil brulait son dos mais c'était agréable, Paris était magnifique sous le soleil pâlissant de septembre,

June souriait et sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait, Elle lui présentait tous ce qu'elle voyait avec humour et cynisme, Ses cheveux rayonnait au soleil et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, Harry ne parvenait pas à se détacher de sa silhouette fine et gracieuse,

Tout était tellement bien, parfait à cet instant, Une peur que tout s'arrête le prenait de temps en temps,

Il marchèrent dans le parc Monceau, observant la floraison, June lui raconta comment, avec Draco, ils avaient faillit mettre le feu à ce parc en essayant d'attraper un écureuil,

« L'oncle Lucius était furieux et mon père à faillit m'étrangler je crois ! »

Harry sourit et dit :

« C'est étrange d'entendre parler de Lucius Malfoy ainsi, »

Les yeux vairons le toisèrent avec amusement :

« Pourquoi ? C'est un être humain, comme les autres ! »

« Exact, mais lorsqu'on ne le côtoie qu'en tant que mangemort, on a tendance à l'oublier, »

June acquiesça et poursuivit :

« Pour moi, il n'a toujours était que le sévère oncle Lucius ! Et toi Harry ? »

« Moi ? » S'étonna le jeune prince sans comprendre,

« As-tu un oncle, une tante ? »

Harry, surpris, vit comme un flash l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et le cousin Dudley, Sa dernière famille, Mort, tout les trois,

« Non, Je n'ai personne » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, « J'avais de la famille mais ils sont morts »

June perdit son sourire et Harry se sentit coupable de lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur si rafraichissante,

« Excuse moi Harry » Commença-t-elle, « Tu sais, j'oublie parfois que ta vie n'est pas si simple, En fait, j'essaye plutôt de te le faire oublier, »

Le jeune homme sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir,

« Je sais June, Et cela fonctionne, Tu ne te rend même pas compte à quel point, »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Harry, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme posa la question qui le titillait depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré June :

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi me parles-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si ,,, gentille avec moi ? »

June ne baissa pas le regard mais se tortilla les mains, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu nerveuse avant cela et il la trouva attachante,

« Je ,,, Je ne sais pas, Au départ, c'est ,,, ton regard qui m'a intéressé, Tu semblait dire « J'emmerde le monde entier » avec juste l'éclat de tes yeux, J'étais, curieuse et ,,, euh ,,, après je t'ai trouvé ,,, C'est difficile à expliquer, »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et repris avec plus d'assurance :

« Tu es différent de toute les personnes que j'ai put rencontrer, Je sais que tu n'es pas le compagnon de Lord Voldemort par plaisir, Je sais qui tu es, Mais, quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu sois comme ça, »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tu es ,,, spécial, Et je ,,, je me sens bien avec toi, »

Harry voyait dans son regard une sincérité profonde et il se sentit comme engourdi,

« Merci » Commença-t-il avec douceur, « Je ,,, je n'avais plus ressentit ,,, En fait je ne m'était pas sentit en vie depuis si longtemps que je ne sais pas trop comment t'accueillir dans mon existence, Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, »

June sourit, les pommettes légèrement roses,

« Bien ,,, Je suis, heureuse de l'entendre ,,, et ,,,et si on allait grignoter un bout ? » S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches fines,

Harry pouffa et acquiesça,

Ils entrèrent vite dans une boulangerie dans le but d'acheter sandwichs, boissons et pâtisseries, La vendeuse, une jolie jeune femme brune, lança un regard langoureux à Harry, Celui-ci le remarqua mais garda une expression neutre face au flirt,

June grognait à ses côtés et lorsque la jeune vendeuse fit malencontreusement tomber une tulipe aux fraises, Harry l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « si elle regardait ce qu'elle faisait au lieu de mater ,,, »,

Ils mangèrent sur un banc puis visitèrent le reste de la ville, Le soir, toujours sous le signe de la bonne humeur, ils mangèrent au _Maxim's_, un restaurant chic de Paris et rentrèrent au domaine,

Là, June proposa de regarder un film sur sa télévision clandestine, Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, Harry se leva, faisant craquer ses os en s'étirant tandis que la jeune fille dissimulait sa télé et remettait les pouffes à leur place,

« Merci pour cette journée June, C'était super »

La jeune fille sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pied, posant un petit baiser sur la joue du brun,

Celui-ci sentit sa peau lui brûler et son cœur s'emballer,

« Merci à toi » Fit June, Puis elle s'étira et ajouta : « Je suis crever ! Va te coucher Harry, Demain on visite les bâtiments ! »

Comme un automate, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la sensation douce des lèvres June sur sa joue, Harry se dirigea vers la porte,

« Bonne nuit June, » Réussit-il à dire,

« Bonne nuit Ry' ! » Sourit celle-ci,

Ce soir là, Harry mit plus de temps à s'endormir, Un sentiment de joie faisant office d'adrénaline dans son corps, Cependant, avant de s'endormir, il repensa soudain à Tom, Plus que cinq jours et tout redeviendrais comme avant, Dans cinq jours, il retrouverais Voldemort, sa condition de prince des ténèbres, le manoir, Et il perdrait June, Elle resterait ici, dans ce monde lumineux comme elle, ce monde où il n'avait sa place que pour cinq jours,

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lord Voldemort s'allongea dans ses draps de soie, Il était tard mais la perspective de retrouver sa chambre vide l'avait poussé à travailler plus tard,

Il soupira,

Cette dépendance au Survivant ne lui plaisait pas du tout, Il croyait le voir partout, chaque éclat vers, chaque chevelure noir,

Et cette histoire d'aura le travaillait, Il avait fait quelques recherches, Les auras était une sorte de halo intérieur qui représentait la magie de chaque sorcier, Et lorsqu'un sorcier puissant était sujet à de vives émotions, son aura sortait de son enveloppe charnel et tous pouvais la voir, Or, lorsque Harry subissait ses fougueux assauts, Tom percevait son aura, Et le fait qu'elle ait changé de couleur l'agaçait,

Cette couleur, doré, ne représentait rien de ce que Tom est déjà vu chez son prince, ni chez aucun de ses mangemorts d'ailleurs,

Lorsqu'elle était rouge, elle correspondait au caractère Gryffondor de Harry et à sa fougue,

Noir, cela pouvait se comprendre, l'adolescent était dépressif,

Grise, Comme la sienne, Parce que Harry protégé ses amis tout en étant à la tête du pays à ses côtés,

Mais doré ? Harry ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, Et peut-être en effet que la perspective d'être loin de lui une semaine avait donné assez de joie au jeune homme pour engendrer cette couleur,

Cette possibilité agaça Voldemort, Pourquoi le garçon était-il toujours à ce point rebuté par sa personne ? Son apparence était pourtant séduisante, il avait du charisme, de la culture et il avait même adoucis sa politique,

Mais Harry était toujours froid et neutre, Tom savait que ses réaction lors de leurs ébats n'était que physique, engendrées par le désir de ne pas souffrir d'avantage,

Grognant encore, Tom se retourna dans son lit,

De toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance, Harry revenait dans cinq jours, Plus que cinq jours et il pourrait de nouveau baiser ses lèvres carmin et pleines, il pourrait se rassasier de sa peau et se noyer dans son regard émeraude, Plus que cinq jours, Car après tout, qu'importe qu'il soit retissant, Harry lui appartenait, pour toujours, corps et âme,

(à suivre ,,,)

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolé toujours que se soit si longs mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

**Je me met au RAR donc voilà :**

**Anastasya24 :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet j'ai voulu montrer la différence entre un quotidien normal et celui de Harry, Quand à Voldy, j'avoue que moi aussi il me fait presque de la peine, Je l'aime bien ^^, J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira en tout cas !

**Sylfe :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Dadoumarine : **Merci pour ton intérêt à mon histoire ! Et non, « l'affreux jojo » va bien rester en Angleterre, On en apprend plus sur son point de vu dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Lily-malfoy : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu trouveras celui-ci aussi bien !^^

**Voilà ! Les reviews me motivent toujours donc n'hésitez pas !!**


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Chapitre VI**_

Le rire cristallin de June raisonna dans le musée. Plusieurs personnes lancèrent des regards courroucés avant de reprendre la contemplation de la Joconde,

Harry étouffait son rire sous sa main et il s'éloignèrent du célèbre tableau assaillit de visiteurs.

Ils riaient encore en arrivant dans une autre aile du musée du Louvre.

June reprenait difficilement sa respiration alors que Harry hoquetait :

« Je te jure ! Mona Lisa était en fait Léonard De Vinci sous un charme de Glamour ! »

« Arrête je t'en prie ! J'en peu plus ! » Suffoqua June, les larmes coulant sur ses joues roses.

Ils se calmèrent finalement et s'assirent sur un banc. Un silence reposant s'installa quelques minutes puis Harry se tourna vers June en même temps qu'elle même.

Le silence dura encore une seconde avant que June prononce avec un sourire :

« Mona De Vinci »

Il éclatèrent de nouveau d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco sortit de la salle de réunion en boitant légèrement à cause des doloris reçut. Le Lord était d'une humeur exécrable et tous savaient que c'était dut au départ de Harry Potter pour la France.

Et si l'ancien Serpentard avait eut du mal à l'admettre, il pouvait dire maintenant que depuis que Potter dirigeait aux cotés de Voldemort tout allait mieux. Pour tout le monde.

La communauté magique avait trouvée un équilibre quoique favorisant les sang-purs et même les mangemorts comme Lucius où Rosier admettait avoir trouvait la paix. Finit les combats pour le pouvoir, le bien contre le mal. Tous pouvaient maintenant profiter du calme de la société magique.

Cependant, dès que Potter manquait à l'appel, les échos de la guerre, de la souffrance et de la mort semblait de nouveau planer à Dorcha Mainéar.

Draco savait que Potter était chez sa cousine pour une semaine et, aussi étrange que cela soit, il avait hâte qu'il revienne. Et dans l'ombre, beaucoup pensaient la même chose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry regardait l'œuvre lui faisant face avec perplexité.

June avait la bouche tordu en et tremblante, se retenant avec force de rire.

« Ju' » Commença le jeune homme, passant naturellement par un sobriquet. « Peux-tu me dire la différence entre ce tableau et les dessins que je faisais quand j'avais trois ans ? »

La jeune blonde éclata de rire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bellatrix Lestrange tremblait de plaisir. Allongée, nue sur le ventre, subissant les puissant assauts de Lord Voldemort.

Comme elle aimait lorsque son précieux maître la faisait appeler pour ensuite la précipiter sous ses draps. Comme elle aimait se sentir importante à ses yeux.

Mais cela arrivait si rarement depuis trois ans, à peine deux ou trois fois. Et lorsque le Lord atteignit l'apogée de son plaisir, criant un nom qui n'était pas le sien, elle se rappela pourquoi il était devenu si rare de partager les faveurs du maître.

Harry Potter.

Ce gamin, ce crétin et sa moral, cet abruti et sa clémence. Depuis que le Lord l'avait fait capturer, après avoir envahit le Ministère de la Magie, il ne voyait que par lui, il lui suffisait amplement. Si elle n'avait pas parlé de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix aurait volontiers utilisé le mot « fidélité ».

Elle n'avait jamais comprit cet engouement du Lord pour le môme. Certes, il était plutôt beau, mais son neveu, Draco, l'était tout autant. Et Lord Voldemort pouvait avoir n'importe qui.

Mais non, c'était Potter.

Elle avait tant espéré le voir mettre fin à ses jours lors des premiers mois où il avait fait une dépression. Elle l'avait même encouragé, le traitant de catin chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, le poussant à bout. Mais non, il s'était relevé et, aujourd'hui, il était presque aussi populaire que Voldemort chez les mangemorts.

Voilà encore quelque chose qu'elle n'admettait pas. Pour elle, Voldemort était et serait toujours son unique maître, jusqu'à sa mort.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry s'affala sur le pouffe et June en fis de même après avoir allumé la télé. Elle appela Tanty qui leur apporta le diner : une bonne et grande pizza trois fromages.

Harry croqua dans sa part fondante et délicieuse en regardant June se battre avec un filet de fromage fondu qui refusait de couper le lien entre la part et la bouche de la jeune femme.

Réprimant un ricanement amusé devant la scène qu'il trouva agréablement touchante, le prince dit :

« Un repas typiquement français à ce que je vois ! »

June sourit en coupant finalement le file avec les dents, avala et répondit :

« Bof, c'est quand même meilleur qu'une ratatouille. »

Harry pouffa et ils regardèrent ensemble la télévision.

Plus tard, le jeune homme échoua dans ses couvertures fraichement lavés et s'endormit avec un sourire. Encore quatre jours.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ronald Weasley s'effondra dans le sofa de son appartement Londonien. Regardant jouer les flammes dans sa cheminé il entendit sa femme, Hermione Granger maintenant Weasley, entrer dans le salon.

« Coucou » Chuchota-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son front.

« Hey » Marmonna-t-il en observant de biais la jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et bouclée.

« Alors l'entrainement ? »

Il reporta son attention sur les flammes alors que Hermione s'installait à côté de lui. Il resta silencieux un instant.

« J'ai parlé avec Ginny. »

La jeune femme fronça une seconde les sourcils puis comprit où il venait en venir.

« Alors ? »

« Il est en France en ce moment. Chez de la famille à Malfoy. »

La brune soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu crois qu'un jour ça s'arrangera ? »

La question de sa jeune femme était aussi basse qu'un murmure et c'est sur le même ton qu'il répondit.

« S'il continue d'avancer, c'est que lui y croit. Et j'ai toujours fait confiance à son instinct. »

(à suivre ...)

**Et voilà une petite suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, on en apprend plus sur les personnages annexes.**

**Le prochain chapitre viendra ... C'est déjà ça ^^' !**

**Mais bon, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**

**RAR**

**Tania-sama** : Merci pour ta review ! Et pour mes publications j'essaie de m'améliorer, promis !

**Lily-malfoy** : Encore merci pour ton commentaire ! Les galeries lafayette ... J'y penserait ! Sérieusement ^^!

**Annea** : Que tu l'es dévoré me fait plaisir au contraire ! Par rapport à tes question, je crois que ce chapitre va quelque peu y répondre. En tout cas merci de ta review !


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Chapitre VII**_

Le salon de musique du château de la famille Leroy était la plus belle pièce que Harry avait put visiter.

C'était une grande salle ronde qui qui ressortait du reste du bâtiment. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé et des colonnes de style romain la soutenait et alternait avec de grandes fenêtres lumineuses donnant sur le parc.

On y trouvait toute sorte d'instruments et des bibliothèques chargés de partitions.

Assis sur un fauteuil doré et bleu, Harry écoutait avec attention la mélodie à la fois diaphane et pénétrante de June.

Elle même se tenait élégamment installée sur un tabouret doré, droite, elle portait devant ses lèvres roses sa flute traversière en or. Ses doigts fin parcouraient l'instrument sur sa droite avec rapidité et dextérité alors que ses yeux suivait la partition posée sur son pupitre de bois. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière comme transportée, accompagnent l'air dans son instrument.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval leste qui retombait sur son épaule et sa longue robe blanche glissait en un magnifique drapé sur ses jambes.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Et la musique qu'elle jouait semblait faire échos à ses sentiments.

La lumière du soleil venait éclairer June et Harry la trouva aussi belle et pure qu'un ange. C'était cela, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir chez elle. Elle était pure. Il n'y avait en elle aucun des vices dans lesquels il baignait depuis trois ans.

Il eut envie de la toucher, de se perdre dans sa pâle étreinte et de se noyer dans toute cette pureté. Plonger sa tête dans sa chevelure d'or et respirer son parfum sucré, et s'y endormir, son rire doux à l'oreille.

La musique s'arrêta sur une dernière note basse et la jeune femme releva son regard océan et rieur. Harry le contempla un instant avant de dire d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« C'était magnifique »

Elle eut un grand sourire mais haussa les épaules.

« Une simple sonate de Bach »

Harry se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant devant un magnifique piano à queue blanc.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il à June qui le rejoignait déjà. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

Il s'installa en prépara ses doigts avant d'enchainer quelques exercices simples.

« Tu joues depuis longtemps ? » Demanda la blonde en se plaçant à sa hauteur.

« Un peu plus d'un an. Voldemort a engagé un professeur spécialement pour moi. » Sa voix contenait toujours un peu d'amertume lorsqu'il faisait référence aux « cadeaux » du Lord.

Il commença un morceau assez compliqué qu'il travaillait depuis quelques temps. Il se concentra sur les conseils que son revêche professeur lui avait prodigué, soignant au mieux sa technique.

Lorsqu'il eut finit la première partie, une petite main fine et pâle, vint se poser sur la sienne. Il releva la tête pour voir June. Elle le regardait avec amusement.

« C'était si nul que ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton penaud qu'il n'utilisait plus qu'avec elle.

Elle eut un bref rire et lui fit signe de lui céder un peu de place sur le tabouret.

« Tu te trompes » Fit-elle en s'installent. « C'était techniquement irréprochable. Mais tu n'y met aucune émotion. »

Elle chercha ses notes quelques instants puis, enchaina un air magnifique. Lent, profond, triste et doux.

Lorsqu'il s'accéléra, elle ferma les yeux et sembla s'évader dans chaque note plus ou moins forte, les faisant comme raisonner dans l'espace.

Harry, une fois encore, se perdis dans la contemplation de son abandon, se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle. Il voulait la toucher.

La dernière note le fit sursauter et il croisa les yeux vairons.

« C'est très jolie. » Fit-il pour cacher son malaise.

« C'est une mélodie de Yann Tiersen, _La Valse d'Amélie_. »

« Tu fait du piano depuis longtemps ? »

« Sept ans. Je touche un peu à tout à vrai dire, même si je préfère la flute traversière »

Elle prit la main du jeune homme qui tressaillit légèrement sous la peau douce.

« Joue encore, mais ferme les yeux. Oublie ce que tu fais, ta technique et le reste. Joue. On joue toujours en musique. »

Reposant ses mains sur les touches, Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait, il ferma les yeux. Il trébucha quelques instants sur les notes puis cela vint, doucement, naturellement. Il se demanda depuis quand ses pensées se confondaient dans une couleur jaune-dorée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

June observait Harry jouer. Il était encore maladroit mais elle préférait ce jeu à celui, si banalement pragmatique, qu'il avait avant.

C'était cela Harry. Un être d'une complexité et d'une simplicité mêlées. Un mélange de contradictions, un paradoxe à lui seul. Comme une pâtisserie, il possédait un enrobage en chocolat amer mais, si l'on grattait un peu, l'intérieur était une explosion de saveurs chocolatés infiniment agréables, de noisettes craquantes et de caramel doux.

Harry Potter était agréable, craquant et doux.

June l'avait su à l'instant ou elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois. Elle avait vu dans son regard vert tellement de choses qu'elle avait eu de la peine à tenir le masque.

Harry était comme un magnifique oiseau, un phénix en cage. Renaissant de ses cendres et enfermé.

Draco lui avait expliqué la situation du prince. Elle n'en avait pas était effrayé, elle n'avait pas eu pitié. Sa pitié elle la réservait aux misérables et Harry était tout sauf cela.

Elle avait aussi vu Lord Voldemort. On lui avait parlé d'une ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Et si celle physique, bruns et pâles, sautait aux yeux, elle ne vit que cela. Et encore.

Voldemort était une chose profondément égoïste et possessive. Il suffisait de regarder la façon dont il tenait Harry en dansant, proche, serré. Il était faussement chaleureux mais glacial en réalité avec ses serviteurs. Et si beaucoup se vantaient de l'être, personne n'était son ami. Lord Voldemort n'a pas d'amis, juste des relations. Et Harry.

Le prince, en revanche était un homme. Attentif et doux dans tout ses actes, y comprit la danse où il avait tenu délicatement la taille de June comme une créature qu'on ne veut pas étouffer. Il était faussement glacial mais son cœur débordait de chaleur pour tout à chacun. Harry ne semblait avoir que des relations, mais, comme pour Draco, il possédait en fait déjà de nombreux amis. Et ...

June calma son cœur tambourinent, se demandant pourquoi rien n'était facile, pourquoi les yeux verts qui la contemplait semblaient l'engloutirent toute entière et surtout, pourquoi ses pensées semblaient toujours prendre leur couleur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco s'installa à la terrasse d'un café moldu. Il commanda rapidement un café et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il allait encore _la_ voir.

Il soupira imperceptiblement. Pourtant tout avait commencé presque normalement. Il y a un an, elle était venu le trouver au ministère qui, quoique dirigé par deux monarques, n'avait pas tant changé. Il y travaillait comme d'habitude au service des relations internationales lorsqu'elle était arrivé.

Elle y travaillait comme stagiaire aussi maintenant.

Au début, il l'avait méprisé mais elle lui avait demandé un ... service. Des informations sur Potter, savoir où il allait, comment il se sentait etc.

Pendant plusieurs semaine, Draco avait refusé car elle n'avait rien a offrir en échange mais lorsqu'elle avait failli se mettre à genoux, il l'en avait empêché. C'était trop, elle était trop fière pour faire ça. Il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Alors ils avaient installés des rendez-vous comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Toujours dans la partie moldue, pour plus de sureté. Là, il lui donnait des infos sur Potter et ils repartaient ensuite.

Mais avec le temps, ils étaient restés plus longtemps, discutant d'autre chose que le prince.

Il l'avait découverte. Il l'avait appréciée. Il l'avait aimée.

Il avait eu peur.

Après cela, il avait multiplié ses aventures d'un soir déjà conséquentes. Il en parlait souvent à Harry mais sans jamais la mentionner, elle.

Il ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait.

Mais depuis peu, il se sentait las. Las de lui cacher ce qu'il avait appris à accepter, las de coucher avec des filles qui ne l'égaleraient jamais.

Soudain, il sortit de ses pensées. La jeune apprentie Auror arrivait.

Peut-être aujourd'hui, aurait-il le courage de lui avouer. Courage ... Fallait pas rêver, après tout, il avait toujours était un Serpentard.

« Hey Dray ! »

Il sourit, elle était magnifique.

« Salut Ginny »

Elle s'installa en secouant sa courte chevelure vaporeuse et il lui expliqua que Potter était chez les Leroy, de sa famille. Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'un moment, la belle jeune femme rousse, de dix neuf ans, commença à se lever.

« Gin' »

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement de remettre sa chaise en place et le regarda de ses yeux noisettes et vifs.

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de Potter ? »

Elle parut surprise puis eut un petit sourire.

« Plus depuis mes quatorze ans Draco. »

Il se retint de montrer sa joie.

« Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? »

Elle remit sa chaise en place lentement avec un sourire un peu vague.

« Parce que c'est mon ami, qu'il s'est sacrifié pour moi et les miens et ... »

Elle se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco qui se figea de surprise. Elle se redressa doucement, légèrement rougissante.

« ... Et pour avoir le plaisir de te voir Draco. »

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit.

Le jeune homme resta un instant bloqué par la joie portant sa main à ses lèvres.

Il avait presque oublié que Ginny, elle, était une vrai Gryffondor.

**(à suivre ...)**

**Miracle ! Une suite rapide et plus longue ! Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**RAR**

**Zaika **: Rassure toi, je compte bien leur faire enfin trouver le bonheur ... mais pas dans l'immédiat, niark ! T'inquiète pas, ce sera un happy end !^^ Merci de ta review !


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Chapitre VIII**_

June hurlait. De joie.

Agrippée vivement à la taille de Harry elle profitait d'un voyage en balais. Jamais elle n'avait était si vite, si haut, si loin en vol. Harry avait une façon de voler déconcertante et si le match qu'ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre il y a quelques minutes le lui avait déjà montré, là, assise juste derrière lui, elle le ressentait pleinement.

Elle profitait aussi de la chaleur du dos de Harry, de son odeur musqué et de son rire envoutant.

Elle se retint de soupirer lorsqu'ils atterrirent au bout d'un moment. Elle aurait voulu le tenir contre elle plus longtemps.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry souffla après avoir atterrit. Voler était toujours pour lui un moyen de s'évader de la réalité, d'échapper à ses obligations, à Voldemort ...

Mais la, avec June collée à lui, la sensation avait été tout à fait différente. Il avait ressentit chaque seconde plus fort et ses pensées avaient été uniquement dirigées vers la jeune fille.

Il se secoua. Le cours de ses pensées lui échappait ces derniers temps.

« Pfiou ! Avec l'exercice et la chaleur, je suis trempée de sueur, c'est dégoutant ! »

Tout en rangeant son balais dans le local prévu, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à June. Ses cheveux blonds bouclaient avec l'humidité et son tee-shirt blanc collait à sa peau. Elle se jeta un sort d'aguamenti au visage et quelques gouttes mouillèrent son haut.

Qui devint transparent.

Harry vit les contours du soutien-gorge, laissant deviner une poitrine pulpeuse et suivit la ligne de son ventre plat.

Il se sentit rougir tandis que son regard, comme hypnotisé, passait sur les fesses rebondies, les jambes fines et longues.

Avec horreur, surprise et gêne, il se sentit réagir. Il écarquilla les yeux et les détourna brusquement de la jeune fille.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

Le jeune homme n'osa pas se retourner vers June, fixant le sol.

La jeune fille se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et lui releva le menton, croisant son regard océan avec les émeraudes de Harry.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres rouges et humides de la jeune aristocrate.

« Je ... Je vais bien. Je vais juste aller me laver, je suis trempé moi aussi. »

Il la repoussa mais, surprise par son mouvement brusque, elle trébucha et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe.

Harry se redressa un peu, les coudes douloureux. Il était sur le ventre ... Allongé de moitié sur June.

« Ouille ! » Grogna la jeune fille en gigotant. Elle rigola un peu attendant que Harry ne se lève.

Lui ne pouvait que ressentir le corps chaud de la jeune femme sous lui, sa poitrine contre son torse et ses hanches bougeant contre les siennes.

Le garçon se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit vers ses appartements. Il était effrayé. Effrayé par les réactions de son corps. Effrayé que June n'ait remarqué cette soudaine réaction. Effrayé de tout ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ...

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il fonça dans sa salle de bain, se dénuda et plongea sous un jet d'eau tiède.

Son excitation était toujours là et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Bien sur, avec Tom, cela lui arrivait souvent, mais ce n'était pas aussi naturel et imprévisible. Lors de leurs ébats, c'était une réaction contrôlée qui ne lui apportait aucune réelle excitation.

Mais cette de cette manière là, il n'en avait jamais eut. Il hésita entre tourner le robinet d'eau chaude ou d'eau froide.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Aucune femme ou homme, aussi magnifique soit-il, ne l'avait jamais fait réagir ainsi. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il hésitait. S'il mettait l'eau froide, il ferrait disparaître son « problème » et reprendrait sa vie d'avant. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Non. Jamais il n'avait voulu la vie qu'il avait depuis trois ans. Cependant, il avait peur. S'il ne mettait pas l'eau froide, tout changerait. S'il mettait l'eau chaude, il risquait de s'engager dans un chemin sinueux et incertain.

Mais où il pourrait avoir June, non ?

Déterminé et tremblant, Harry tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et se toucha avec ferveur. Lorsqu'il fut soulagé, il se sentit honteux, troublé ... et plus vivant que jamais.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

June regarda Harry s'enfuir avec perplexité. Pourquoi était-il partit si vite ?

Une petite voix vicieuse lui disait que le garçon avait ... plutôt apprécié leur soudaine proximité.

Mais elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette hypothèse.

Il ne lui fallait pas oublier que le jeune prince s'en allait dans deux jours. Son attirance pour lui n'était déjà pas chose facile à gérer, mieux valait ne pas commencer à se faire de faux espoir sur une possible réciprocité.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle le revit plus tard pour manger, elle ne lui posa aucune question et tenta d'ignorer la rougeur coupable du garçon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, Harry et June se rendirent en ville. La jeune fille voulait présenter des amis à elle.

C'est ainsi que le Survivant se retrouva à la terrasse d'un café entouré de quatre adolescents.

Il y avait d'abord Justine. Petite, blonde aux cheveux court et les yeux bleus. C'était une jeune fille très drôle et sympathique, qui parlait très bien l'anglais et ... qui parlait tout le temps d'ailleurs. Elle expliqua à Harry qu'elle poursuivait des études d'art et de design magique.

Ensuite il y avait Margaux. D'un physique proche de celui de Justine elle avait néanmoins les cheveux plus longs et les yeux marrons. Enjouée et rieuse elle étudiait en vu de travailler à Gringotts.

Assis à sa gauche, il y avait Nicolas. C'était un jeune homme grand aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au regard noisette. Comme June, il était curieux et intéressé. Amusant, il étudiait l'anglais et n'avait donc aucune difficulté à converser avec Harry.

Pour finir, en face, il y avait Agathe. Plutôt petit, des cheveux bruns et mi-long et des yeux chocolat, elle semblait amusante mais, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement l'Anglais elle ne le parlait pas très bien. Elle réussit tout de même à expliquer qu'elle désirait devenir Psychomage.

Harry fut présenté comme un simple correspondant venu d'Angleterre et étudiant la politique. Il avait même camouflé sa cicatrice au cas où.

June semblait totalement heureuse parmi ce petit groupe et Harry ne put que l'imiter. Il se serait presque crut avec Ron et Hermione au Trois Balais.

Tout à coup Nicolas fit signe à quelqu'un dans la rue.

Un jeune garçon de leur âge s'approcha. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns clair coupés en brosses. Il s'avança jusqu'à eux.

« Hey Quentin ! » S'exclama June.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la salua. Harry reconnut tout de suite ce sourire et cette façon de saluer : il la draguait. Il essaya de passer outre le sentiment de jalousie qu'il en ressentit. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoins de ça en plus.

June, insouciante, lui présenta Harry.

Et à l'instant où leur regard se croisèrent, le prince comprit deux choses : d'une, Quentin savait que Harry le défiait d'approcher June; de deux, il relevait le défi.

(à suivre ...)

**Ouah ! Je me surpasse en ce moment ! ^^**

**Bah en tout cas j'éspère que ce tout petit chap vous fera plaisir ! Notre Ryry se « réveille » (dans tout les sens du therme ^^)**

**Bon, les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**RAR**

**Draya Felton : **Merci tout d'abord pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que June te plaît ! C'était mon but de la rendre unique et attachante (et pas une pâle copie de mon moi fantasmé ^^). J'espère que la description de ses amis dans ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir. Je voulais appuyer le contraste entre la vie d'étudiants normaux (même dans le monde magique) et celle de Harry.

Quand à ce qui concerne notre ami Voldy, s'il ne fait pas surveillé Harry c'est pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, après trois ans de contrôle sur la vie de Ryry, il a moins de craintes à son sujets, ensuite, les Leroy sont des sang-purs, cousins des Malfoy et tout le tralala. Il n'imagine que son compagnon est en train de se faire dévergonder par la 'tite June !

Pour le déroulement de la romance ... Suspense, suspense ! Tu verras bien ^^ ! Voilà voilà !

**Anastasya24 :** Merci de ta review ! J'aime aussi beaucoup les moments simples entre Harry et June et j'ai hâte d'écrire la réaction de Voldy. Quand Harry reviendra en Angleterre les choses vont se ... compliquer ! Mais tu verras bien ^^ ! Quand à Dray, je crois qu'on est tous content pour lui (perso je l'adore !^^)

**Lily-malfoy : **J'ai écrit cette scène en mangeant ... tout s'explique ^^ (mais j'avoue, miam !)

**Aemilia : **Euh ... De rien ? ^^ En tout cas merci de lire mon histoire et de me laisser des reviews !


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Chapitre IX**_

« Alors Arry, depuis quand connais-tu _notre _June ? »

Harry observa la silhouette musclée de Quentin. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air hautain et clairement moqueur et avait particulièrement insisté sur le « notre ».

Cependant, le prince avait une grande habitude de ce genre de comportement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, droit, sourit puis répliqua :

« Quelques mois. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de son voyage en Angleterre. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendu. Une sorte de coup de foudre »

Lorsqu'on évoluait dans un monde d'hypocrisie et de faux semblant, il fallait apprendre à jouer sur les mots pour déstabiliser l'adversaire.

June, qui suivait la conversation parut surprise et lança un regard interloqué à Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui montra discrètement l'air agacé de Quentin. Elle comprit instantanément et entra dans le jeu avec un air sadique qui donna envie de rire à Harry.

« C'est clair ! C'est comme si on c'était toujours connu ! Il y a une sorte de lien entre nous. »

Quentin fit un sourire crispé et Harry et June se lancèrent un regard rieur.

Justine qui jusque là discutait en Français avec Nicolas, Margaux et Agathe se tourna brusquement vers eux et dit en Anglais :

« Eh ça vous direz d'aller au _Club_ ce soir ? Avec les autres ça fait longtemps qu'on y a pas été et il paraît que ce soir il y a une _Fist Power Battle_ ! »

June gigota sur sa chaise en s'exclamant :

« Trop bien ! On y va ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« June ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Mais avant même que la jeune fille n'est put répondre, la voix prétentieuse de Quentin résonna dans un rire moqueur :

« Sérieux Arry ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Prenant un air froid le prince répondit :

« Quel sens de l'observation. A l'évidence, si je savais ce que c'était je ne poserais pas la question. »

Le jeune Français fronça le nez et répondit avec sarcasme :

« La _Fist Power Battle_ est un mode de combat sans baguette à la fois magique et moldu venant des bas-quartiers de New-York. Je suis champion de ma catégorie et je concours ce soir d'ailleurs. »

Harry se redressa, intéressé. Depuis qu'il était le compagnon de Voldemort il n'avait plus le droit à sa baguette. Durant trois ans il s'était évertuée à étudier la magie sans baguette et avait atteint un excellent niveau bien que plus faible que celui qu'il pourrait posséder avec une baguette.

Chaque nouvelle technique qu'il pouvait acquérir l'intéressait, surtout que celle là, les professeurs que Voldemort mettait à sa disposition ne devaient surement pas la connaître. Car, bien malgré lui, Harry avait toujours cet espoir fou d'atteindre un jour la puissance nécessaire pour tuer Voldemort en combat singulier.

En tout cas, l'entrainement lui donnait l'impression de se rebeller contre son geôlier d'esprit et de corps.

« Et en quoi consiste cette technique ? » Demanda-t-il au jeune brun qui le regardait de haut.

« Tu verras le maître à l'œuvre ce soir. »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

June marchait dans les rues de Paris, Harry à ses côtés. Il faisait déjà nuit et tout deux se dirigeaient vers une ruelle sombre.

Ils s'y faufilèrent, June essayant de ne pas trébucher avec ses talons sur les détritus jonchant le sol.

Harry derrière elle ricana en voyant une porte rouillée avec un tague jaune où était écrit « _Club »_.

« Charmant » Fit-il.

Observant le jeune homme dans son pantalon noir, sa chemise verte comme ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs de jais détachés, tombant sur ses épaules robustes, June s'empêchât de répondre qu'il l'était aussi.

« N'est ce pas ? » Dit-elle en frappant trois fois à la porte avec sa baguette.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un hall de boîte de nuit. Un grand vigile leur demanda de déposer leur baguette dans un compartiment sécurisé puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce suivante.

June regarda Harry écarquiller les yeux devant le mini stade que formait la pièce. En effet, au centre, il y avait un terrain légèrement plus petit qu'un terrain de basket et, tout autour, protégé par des barrières, des tribunes où étaient installés des tables et des chaises pour consommer.

Harry eut un sifflement, sourit à June qui s'exclame :

« Bienvenu au _Club _! »

Il pouffa puis ils allèrent s'installer à une table où attendaient déjà Agathe et Margaux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, ils commandèrent à manger alors que les lumières du stade éclairaient le terrain et qu'une voix annonçait :

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Voici l'heure des _Fist Power Battle_ !! »

Il y eut une exclamation général à laquelle June et Justine participèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Qui désire se mesurer ici ce soir ? » Résonna encore la voix.

Quentin se leva alors. June le vit lancer un regard dédaigneux à Harry qui répondit par un sourire amusé. Elle admirait sa façon de rembarrer Quentin.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi ce garçon pensait qu'il avait une chance de la séduire.

Il alla se préparer. June le vit se mettre torse nu et faire rouler ses muscles, faisant glousser quelques filles.

Elle entendit Harry renifler dédaigneusement et sourit en se tournant vers lui :

« Jaloux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry leva un sourcil :

« De lui ? » Fit-il.

Puis se penchant près d'elle, il souffla à son oreille :

« Jamais. »

La jeune fille ressentit un long frisson parcourir sa nuque mais tenta de l'oublier en se concentrant sur le match qui commençait.

Les deux hommes sur le terrains se combattaient à mains nu mais chaque coup de poing les faisaient voler à six mètres.

« Comment font-ils ça ? » Questionna Harry, l'air très intéressé.

June tenta de lui expliquer :

« En fait, il concentre leur pouvoir dans leurs poings ou leurs pieds. Comme ça chaque coup est multiplié par dix. Si tu restes à terre plus de dix secondes, t'es out. »

Le prince eut un petit sourire et se réinstalla dans sa chaise pour contempler le spectacle.

Quentin avait beau être prétentieux et belliqueux, il n'en restait pas moins doué. Il ratatina ses deux adversaires avec facilité.

Soudain, il se tourna vers le publique et s'adressa à Harry.

« Alors Arry ! Tu veux essayer ? »

June comprit de suite ce que c'était. Quentin avait camouflé en proposition ce qui n'était en réalité qu'un défi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le prince à l'air impassible. Un petit sourire qui fit frissonner June d'appréhension étira ses lèvres et il répondit :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le défi de Quentin était si évident que Harry eut envie de rire.

Le raisonnement du garçon était transparent. Il comptait ridiculiser Harry devant June pour gagner son admiration.

Encore fallait-il qu'il parvienne à le battre.

Harry se leva et fit un clin d'œil à June qui pouffa et leva son pouce en signe d'encouragement.

Le jeune prince descendit les marches jusqu'au terrain. Là, à l'image des précédents concurrents, il retira sa chemise dévoilant son torse pâle.

Quentin le jaugea alors qu'il attachait ses cheveux en catogan. Surement satisfait de voir que la musculature de Harry n'égalait pas la sienne, il eut un sourire que le prince lui rendit.

_Règle n° 1 : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences_

Les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent à trois pas l'un de l'autre.

« Concentration ! » Tonna l'arbitre au bord du terrain.

Harry laissa sa magie, qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement sans baguette, gagner ses mains et ses pieds. Il l'a sentait crépiter. C'était grisant.

Devant lui, Quentin souriait, les sourcils froncés :

« Je ferais doucement ne t'en fait pas. » Dit-il, moqueur.

Harry sourit :

« Merci beaucoup de ta sollicitude » Fit-il avec sarcasme.

« Prêts ! »

Harry prit une posture de combat tout comme son adversaire.

« Allez! »

Quentin bondit. Il enchaina les coups de pieds et de poings apparemment décidé à écraser le prince.

Harry, attentif, esquivait les coups tous en se déplaçant rapidement et fluidement. Son adversaire continua ses pirouettes, tentant de l'acculer à un mur, puisant dans son énergie, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry n'était pas attrapeur pour rien, il était rapide.

Son but était simple : épuiser Quentin.

Et au bout de dix minutes de ce petit jeu, le jeune Français ralentit la cadence avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry eut un sourire sadique et lança un regard à June, dans les gradins. Souriante alors que ses amis étaient bouche bées, elle fit un vague signe de la main que le prince interpréta comme un « vas-y ».

Il se retourna vers Quentin qui haletait encore.

_Règle n° 2 : Ne jamais baisser sa garde_

Il bondit en avant et balança son poing chargé de magie dans la mâchoire du Français qui, surpris, vola à trois mètres.

Il se releva encore sonné alors que cette fois, c'était Harry qui attaquait. Rapidement, efficacement. Les défenses de Quentin commencèrent à céder sous le nombre de coup de pieds et de poings qu'il devait esquiver.

Harry semblait voler.

Voyant une faiblesse, le prince en profita et s'accroupit, faisant un croche pied à Quentin qui bascula. Avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, Harry lui donna un coup dans le ventre et l'acheva d'un pied dans le dos.

Quentin, affalé au sol, remua un instant puis s'effondra.

L'arbitre fis le décompte mais personne ne fut étonné de voir que le Français ne se relevait pas après dix secondes.

Harry avait gagné. Face au champion. En quinze minutes.

Les spectateurs et le commentateur explosèrent face à cette victoire écrasante alors que June rejoignait le prince qui remettait sa chemise.

Tout deux morts de rire, ils s'enfuirent du _Club_ et trouvèrent refuge au château.

Ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé du salon et rirent encore. Puis, ils discutèrent un peu, prévoyant ce qu'ils feraient pour leur dernière journée, riant encore et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre vers une heure du matin, un sourire aux lèvres.

(à suivre ... )

**Je suis dans une période de constante inspiration en ce moment ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène de combat que j'ai imaginé en écoutant _Bleed it Out _de Linkin Park.**

**Dîtes moi vite ce que vous en pensez !**

**Au prochain chapitre : un tournant décisif dans la relation Harry/June ! Niark !**

**RAR**

**Lily-malfoy :** Dit pas ça ! T'as de la suite dans les idées ! Mais je pense pas que Voldy serait pour un échange Harry-Quentin (qui préférerait Quentin à Harry d'ailleurs ?) ! Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Anastasya24 :** J'aime torturer mes personnages ! Niark ! Mais là ça va, Harry maîtrise ^^ ! Par contre face à Voldy, ça sera autre chose ... Enfin tu verras !^^ Encore merci pour ta review !

**Littlebeattle : **Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Draya Felton : **On peu dire que Harry est conscient de son attirance pour June mais qu'il ne sait pas bien comment l'accueillir. On en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre. Tu verras que leur relation ne va pas être simple (loin de là !). Quand à la réaction de Voldy ... surprise ! (mais sache que je suis sadique aussi donc ... ^^)! Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir !!

**à bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre X

_**Chapitre X**_

Harry se réveilla ankylosé. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir et il ne sentait presque plus son bras gauche. A ses côtés, une douce source de chaleur le berçait d'un mouvement lent et régulié. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers cette source. Son cœur s 'arrêta lorsqu'il vit June, endormie sur le canapé.

Les yeux clos, la bouche rose entrouverte, collée à lui. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. June ressemblait à un ange, un magnifique ange.

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'il se rendit tout à fait compte qu'elle était si proche de lui.

Si proche ...

Il n'avait qu'à se pencher ... Juste quelques centimètres ... Quelques centimètres et il pourrait ... l'embrasser ...

Se rendant soudain compte de se qu'il était sur le point de faire, Harry se redressa et, le plus doucement possible, sortit du sofa pour gagner sa chambre et se préparer, occultant volontairement ce qui venait de se produire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du salon se fermer, June ouvrit les yeux.

Elle sentait encore le souffle chaud de Harry près de ses lèvres.

Elle soupira :

« Dégonflé »**(1)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lord Voldemort était impatient. Demain, il reverrait enfin son précieux compagnon. (NdA : Oula ! Voldy tourne Gollum)

Pour l'occasion, il avait préparé une petite fête où serait convié les Leroy et quelques amis.

Le mage noir entreprit d'écrire à Harry de façon à ce qu'il soit prévenu. Tom savait que le prince n'apprécierait pas mais de toute façon, il ne contait pas s'attarder à cette soirée. Le retour de son amant signifiait qu'ils auraient bien d'autres occupations.

Il avait hâte de retrouver ses habitudes avec son compagnon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pour cette dernière journée, il faisait un temps magnifique.

La matinée avec Harry avait été délicieuse. Ils s'étaient promené, posé dans l'herbe pour manger quelques sandwichs, ils avaient discutés ... Harry l'avait même dessiné à plusieurs reprises et elle s'était prise au jeu, prenant quelques poses. Elle avait remarqué avec satisfaction que le prince gardait précieusement ses esquisses.

June aurait voulu que ces instants ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Cependant, elle avait noté que Harry paraissait soucieux et elle se doutait bien du pourquoi.

Elle même avait du mal à concevoir que demain, Voldemort viendrait chercher le jeune homme et l'enfermerait de nouveau dans une cage dorée.

Aurait-elle encore l'occasion de le revoir ? Et pour quel motif ?

Comme elle faisait des études de musique (au grand désespoir de son père) elle pouvait prendre comme prétexte de venir à Londres pour un stage mais même ainsi, elle ne pourrait le voir que lors des nombreuses fêtes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et a chaque fois, il serait avec le Lord, rarement seul.

Une vague de dégoût la traversa en pensant à se que Harry allait subir en rentrant. Savoir que Voldemort allait le toucher la révulsait.

Elle soupira. Voilà qu'elle devenait jalouse d'un psychopathe.

« Youhou June ! »

Sursautant, elle se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme avaient les cheveux noués, il portait un jean délavé et une chemise blanche. Elle sourit. Il était vraiment aussi beau que son âme.

« Excuse moi, je rêvassais. Tu disais ? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur et répéta :

« Et si on prenait une glace et qu'on s'installaient sur ce banc ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils allèrent acheter leurs sorbets au vendeur ambulant puis, s'assoir.

Devant eux il y avait une grande étendue d'herbe où jouaient des enfants et leurs parents.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa glace, June vit Harry ressortir son calepin et commencer à dessiner, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu aimes bien les enfants Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais c'était plus une affirmation.

Le brun, sans détacher son regard des enfants et de sa feuille répondit :

« Je les adore. Mais c'est dommage, il n'y en a pas des masses au manoir. »

June sourit à son tour :

« Mon amie Justine, tu sais celle qui veut devenir styliste, elle a un petit frère, Tristan. Je le trouve trop mignon et amusant mais elle ... »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« C'est normal, c'est la loi des frères et sœurs ! Quand j'allais chez ... »

Il s'arrêta un instant, fixant sa feuille, puis repris :

« Enfin bref, je suis sûr que si nous avions eut un petit frère ou une petite sœur, nous ne penserions pas la même chose. »

June acquiesça, passant outre le fait qu'il n'ait pas finis sa phrase.

Soudain, une balle rose roula à leur pied et Harry la ramassa, posant son carnet.

C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent une toute petite fille aux cheveux auburn, aux grands yeux bleus et au petit nez en trompette couvert de tâches de rousseur. Elle devait avoir trois ans et regardait sa balle, dans les mains du garçon, avec des yeux larmoyants.

Ils se levèrent et, avec un regard très doux, Harry se pencha vers la fillette et demanda :

« C'est ta balle ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide. Le jeune homme la lui tendit en disant :

« Tiens, mais fait attention à ne plus la perdre. »

La petite eut un grand sourire en récupérant son jouet et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Où son tes parents ? » Demanda June.

Ils virent soudain arriver deux jeunes gens affolés, courant vers eux et la petite marmonna un petit « oups » qui fit rire Harry.

Mais il s'arrêta soudain.

June vit le père de la gamine arriver en grondant :

« Marianne ! On t'as déjà dit de ne pas partir en courant ! »

C'était un grand homme roux, aux cheveux attachés en catogan. À ses côtés, sa femme se tenait les poings sur les hanches. Elle était sublime, avec de longs cheveux blonds argentés, des yeux bleus froncés par le mécontentement.

June vit le père se relever, la petite, boudeuse, dans les bras.

Il fit un sourire et commença à les remercier mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux et pâlit légèrement. Sa femme eut une exclamation avant de porter sa main à sa bouche.

Tout deux observaient Harry et la jeune fille se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas sorciers et avaient reconnu sa cicatrice.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon mais ne posa aucune question.

Harry était plus pâle que la mort, les yeux fixés sur le couples.

June comprit que quelque chose clochait lorsque soudain l'homme roux parla, en Anglais :

« Harry ... Harry c'est bien toi ? »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans cette phrase, de la surprise et de la tristesse aussi. Le prince ne répondit pas, les lèvres closes.

« Harry ... » Continua l'homme avec plus de conviction. « Par Merlin ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Ron m'avait dit que tu étais en France mais jamais je n'aurais pensé .... C ... C'est ... »

Il ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Il montra alors la petite fille qui regardait Harry avec curiosité.

« C'est notre fille, Marianne. Elle vient d'avoir trois ans. »

Harry la regarda quelques secondes puis détourna la tête.

June ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Qui étaient ses gens ? Des anciens amis ?

La femme blonde parla à son tour :

« C... Comment vas-tu ? Depuis tout ce temps ... »

« Oui, c'est vrai » Continua l'homme. « On essai de se renseigner comme on peut depuis trois ans ... Alors tu ... »

Mais brusquement, Harry fit volte-face et partit en courant du parc, sous les appels du couple.

L'homme roux voulu le suivre mais sa femme l'en empêcha.

« Laisse ... Cela doit être dur pour lui ... »

L'homme avait l'air profondément triste et June ne savait si elle devait poursuivre Harry où leurs demander des explications.

Elle choisit de demander directement à Harry et prit la direction de sa fuite. Elle se tourna tout de même vers le couple, avec un besoin de les réconforter sur l'état de Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je veille sur lui »

La femme eut un sourire et l'homme acquiesça lentement.

June partit en courant, cherchant le jeune homme brun des yeux. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement protéger Harry. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. De toute ses forces, de tout son cœur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry s'arrêta de courir en arrivant au bord de la Seine.

Il n'avait pas put. Ça avait été une telle surprise, un tel choc. Revoir Bill et Fleur, avec leur petite fille. Il n'y était pas préparé.

Que leur aurait-il dit ? « Salut ! Comment ça va depuis que j'ai accepter de me prostituer en échange de votre liberté ? »

Il grimaça à cette appellation.

Pourquoi ? Il avait une chance de reparler avec sa famille ! Pourquoi avait-il était si lâche ? Pourquoi avoir fuit ?

Il s'accouda à la bordure de pierre, contemplant les flots brillants au soleil. Il crispa sa main sur son pendentif, renfermant la photo de ses amis.

Il savait, au fond, pourquoi il n'avait pas put rester. Pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient qu'il s'interdisait d'ouvrir ce pendentif.

S'il avait commencé à discuter avec Bill et Fleur, à percevoir leur bonheur, comment aurait-il put reprendre le cour de sa vie avec Voldemort ?

Soudain, une petite main, pâle et douce, se posa sur son épaule.

June. Sa jolie et tendre June le regardait d'un air compatissant et interrogateur.

Alors, avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher, il lui expliqua. Il lui dit qui étaient les personnes qu'ils avaient vu. Il lui parla de Ron et Hermione, des Weasley au complet, de Rémus, de Neville, de Luna ...

Et plus il parlait, plus il avait de chose à dire. C'était difficile mais cela le soulageait, il avait l'impression d'avoir tenu ses sentiments enfermés durant trois ans et de les laisser sortir, enfin.

Et June écoutait religieusement. Intéressé et présente. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur en se demandant ce qu'elle en ferait. En espérant.

Alors il continua, il parla de Sirius, de se que sa mort lui avait coutée. De sa haine chaque fois qu'il voyait Bellatrix Lestrange. De son dégoût face à son incapacité à le venger. Son dégoût envers Voldemort, son dégoût envers lui même.

June ne dit jamais rien, elle le laissa parler, déverser ses souvenirs, ses émotions. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle lui caressa doucement la joue, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry, mais personne ne peut être parfait. Tu ne peux pas à la fois te sacrifier et savoir comment réagir face à tes amis. Laisse toi du temps, soi patient avec toi même. »

Harry soupira.

« Je ne peux pas relâcher mon attention. Trop de choses dépendent de moi, trop de gens compte sur moi. »

La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire, reposant sa main sur le bras de Harry.

« Je sais que pour le monde des sorciers, Harry Potter est synonyme de Superman ... »

Harry eut un bref sourire :

« Tu regarde trop la télé moldue June ... »

Elle sourit en secouant doucement la tête puis repris :

« Je voulais que tu saches Harry, pour moi, tu es juste Clark Kent. Et ça me suffit amplement. »

Harry vit la sincérité dans le regard bleu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il se rapprocha d'elle. Il voulait son contact, il la voulait réel sous ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de son baiser.

Il ferma les yeux, sur le point de l'embrasser mais se stoppa.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? N'importe quoi ... Il était le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait un rôle, il avait des responsabilités ! Il ne pouvait pas tout balancer comme ça, il ne devait pas !

Doucement, avec lassitude, il commença à se redresser.

Mais soudain, la main de June vint tenir sa nuque et la jeune femme s'exclama :

« Ah non ! Pas cette fois ! »

Une seconde plus tard, elle pressait ses lèvres contre les sienne avec fougue et désespoir.

Harry retint une exclamation, la main dans son cou le maintenant contre la délicieuse bouche.

Et s'était si bon, si doux. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il répondait, sans pouvoir se contrôler, au baiser. Bougeant ses lèvres contre celles de June, savourant. Il était dans un autre monde, un monde doré qui s'appelait June.

Il vénérait sa bouche, encore et encore, reprenant succinctement son souffle, sans pouvoir vraiment s'arrêter.

Sa main vint se perdre dans la douce chevelure d'or et l'autre dans sa nuque alors que celle de la jeune fille se posait sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, après une éternité de douceur et tendresse, ils étaient haletant.

Harry observa les pommettes rosies de la jeune fille et posa sa tête sur son épaules alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

« Je suis complètement fou »

June eut un léger rire et murmura :

« Alors c'est contagieux »

Elle lui attrapa ensuite la main et, sans un mot, ils rentrèrent au château.

(à suivre ...)

**(1) :** Référence au manga Parmi Eux (tome 14). J'ai trouvé que ça allait parfaitement dans cette scène !

**Coucou ! Alors ce chapitre ? Comment vous trouvez mes p'tites surprises ? Déçu ? Ému ?**

**Dites moi vite tout ça ! **

**Les reviews me font toujours très plaisir !**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**RAR**

**Draya Felton :** Contente que tu es aimé le combat, j'ai adoré l'écrire et l'imaginer ! Pour ce qui est de la façon dont ce défend Harry, en fait j'ai imaginé qu'au début de sa captivité, Voldy lui a retiré sa baguette mais que Harry ayant subit des attaque plus ou moins discrètes de certains mangemorts jaloux, il lui a fait donner des cours de magie sans baguette (il reste prudent avec Harry, il n'oublie pas la prophétie, donc il bride son pouvoir en lui retirant sa baguette). En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfaite!

**Anastasya24 : **Ravie que le massacre de Quentin t'es plu ! Oui il a compris qu'il fallait pas faire chier Harry Potter (surtout quand y'a une jolie blonde dans les parages !^^) ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! Merci pour ta review !

**Gwendolyn Jedusor Black : **Merci de suivre mon histoire et ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !


	11. Chapitre XI

_**Chapitre XI**_

Harry était allongé sur son grand lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières heures.

Il avait revu Bill et Fleur et il avait appris que ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié. Il se renseignait sur ce qu'il faisait, où il allait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, savoir qu'ils pensaient toujours à lui ou imaginer qu'ils l'avaient oublié, qu'ils étaient passé à autre chose.

Mais ce qui tournoyait dans son esprit, revenant sans cesse devant ses yeux même ouvert, c'était ce baiser. Comme il l'avait voulu et comme il avait était bon. Et June l'avait voulu aussi. Leur attirance était commune et s'était peut-être pire que tout.

Si June n'avait pas répondu, si elle ne l'avait pas embrassé à son tour, il aurait pu se faire une raison et oublier cette attirance insensée.

Il était fou. Tant de chose lui interdisait cette relation. Voldemort, la distance, son rôle ...

Mais il ne parvenait pas à le regretter, et cela l'énerver plus encore. Il n'aurait jamais dut se laisser aller, maintenant, et depuis l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touchés celles de June, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Qu'il se devait de recommencer, encore et encore ...

Sauf qu'il s'en allait le lendemain et qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

Non, il ne verrait plus que Voldemort, il reprendrait sa vie morose, sa vie enchainée. Sur le bureau trainait encore une lettre que le mage noir lui avait envoyé. Il viendrait demain le chercher, il avait même prévu une de ses petites fêtes hypocrites que Harry exécrait...

Il avait gouté au bonheur pour le perdre. C'est en cela qu'il était fou.

Il se tourna dans ses draps, puis, repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir, il pensait trop.

Harry sorti de sa chambre et parcouru les couloirs vides du château. Il portait juste un pantalon de toile noir et un tee-shirt blanc, il était vulnérable mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la grande salle de bal, il avisa le piano qui s'y trouvait.

S'asseyant, il commença à jouer comme June lui avait appris. L'air qui prenait vie sous ses doigts était lent et triste. Triste à en pleurer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

June était allongé sur son lit, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Trop de choses hantaient son esprit.

Ils s'étaient embrassé. C'était réciproque. C'était beau. Elle n'avait jamais gouté de tels instants avec quelqu'un.

Et c'était impossible.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils jouent un remake de _Roméo et Juliette_ ?

Elle ne voulait pas être Juliette et elle ne voulait pas que Harry meurt dans ses bras.

Si seulement elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui ...

Elle soupira en se levant, consciente qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Mais elle se mentait, elle ne regrettait pas un instant ce qu'ils avaient partagé, elle en voulait plus. Encore et toujours, elle voulait voir Harry, toucher Harry, écouter Harry, sentir Harry... Ses sens étaient intoxiqués et réclamaient Harry.

Mais demain, il lui serait retiré. Le reverrait-elle jamais ? Pourrait-elle supporter de ne plus le voir ?

Elle marchait en chemise de nuit blanche, dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit une musique qui faisait écho à ses sentiments troublés. Elle entra dans la salle de bal et reconnu l'objet de ses troubles, jouant avec son cœur.

Alors elle sut qu'il pensait comme elle. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu non ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lord Voldemort s'effondra dans son grand lit, un sourire au lèvres.

Demain, il reverrait son Harry. Demain ils partageraient de nouveau ce lit. Demain il pourrait de nouveau profiter de son corps délectable.

Pour toujours.

Le mage noir s'endormit en quelques instants sous ses bonnes pensées.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

« C'est très beau »

Harry avait entendu June arriver. Il conclu son morceaux sur une note aigu. Espoir.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Et elle était belle, simple ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascades sur ses épaules, son corps fin caché par une simple chemise pâle. Et son regard était toujours pétillant.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le tabouret. Elle fixa son pendentif.

« Il est joli. » Dit-elle en penchant doucement la tête. « Il y a quelque chose dedans ? »

« Oui. Une photo de mes amis et moi lorsque nous avions onze ans »

Elle eut un doux sourire et demanda :

« Je peux ? »

Harry ne retirait son pendentif que très rarement, pourtant, il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant de le passer au dessus de sa tête et de le tendre à June.

Lorsque, de ses mains fines et pâles, elle entrepris de l'ouvrir, il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir.

« Vous étiez mignon. » Fit la jeune femme. « Ce sont Ron et Hermione, n'est ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, toujours sans regarder.

« Regarde Harry. »

« Non »

« Si, il le faut. Regarde. »

« Non, c'est fini tout ça. » Répéta-t-il.

June lui saisit doucement le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est fini, c'est vrai, mais ça a existé. N'oublie pas le passé Harry. Sers t'en pour construire ton avenir et faire tes choix. »

Il avait une boule désagréable dans la gorge lorsqu'il demanda :

« Quels choix ? Quel est mon avenir ? »

June se mordit la lèvre, l'air incertaine puis lui tendis le pendentif ouvert en murmurant :

« On a toujours le choix Harry ... »

Il regarda alors la photo. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il vit Hermione avec ses dents de lapin et ses livres sous le bras. Il vit Ron, les dépassant largement, ses vêtement trop courts et ses taches de rousseur et il se vit lui, petit, maigre, des lunettes rondes.

Et c'est la qu'il comprit, qu'il se souvint. Le regard de June, pétillant, joyeux, celui qui lui rappelait quelqu'un depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lui. C'était le même regard que le siens autrefois. C'était ça qu'il avait perdu avec Voldemort, c'était ça qui l'attirait tant chez June.

Un regard libre, fier, effronté.

Harry poussa un léger soupire et referma le pendentif qu'il remis à son cou.

June le regardait avec un sourire. Il se demanda un instant si c'était elle son avenir. Si oui, il serait beau et brillant, son avenir.

June sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa chemise et jeta un sort au piano qui se mit à jouer tout seul, une belle mélodie que Harry avait déjà entendu. _La valse d'Amélie._

La jeune fille se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Danse avec moi Harry. »

Il accepta, se leva et saisit la main douce de June.

Il posa sa main sur sa taille fine et elle saisit son épaule. Il se mirent à danser doucement, en rythme. Harry fini par dire avec un léger sourire :

« Je croyais que je dansais mal ? »

June sourit et roula des yeux.

« Tu ne danse pas mal Harry ! Disons que, c'est comme pour le piano, tu penses trop à tes pas. Trop de technique, pas assez de sentiments. »

Harry secoua doucement la tête et demanda :

« Je peux essayer de danser avec les yeux fermés si tu veux ? »

June eut un petit rire puis, elle ferma les yeux et Harry fit de même. Il tournoyèrent à l'aveuglette ainsi pendant quelques minutes et s'était agréable de ne sentir que les mouvements et June sous ses mains. S'était doux, mystérieux, ses sens étaient exacerbés par la perte de sa vue.

Et puis soudain, il ne sut pas lequel des deux fit un faux pas, mais ils se retrouvèrent par terre.

June riait comme Harry, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'arrêta.

June était étendu à ses côtés, belle, souriante. Alors il fit ce qu'elle lui avait appris à faire pour le piano et la danse. Il laissa parler ses sentiments.

Il l'embrassa.

Encore une fois, la sensation de ses lèvres lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Ses mains de chaque côtés de son joli visage, les siennes autour de son cou. Il suçota ses lèvres, les rendant plus rouge que roses. Elle passa sa langue doucement, d'une commissure à l'autre et il entrouvrit la bouche.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un halètement, se caressant. C'était doux, sensuel.

Puis Harry se redressa un peu, embrassant ses joues, sa mâchoire et son front et revenant sur les lèvres. June soupira de contentement et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Harry respirant l'odeur sucré de sa princesse. Puis ils se relevèrent doucement.

June lui prit encore la main et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant encore un peu. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, dans un accord tacite. Ils voulaient juste profiter le plus longtemps possible de l'autre, avant le lendemain, avant le matin.

Ils s'endormirent, Harry tenant June contre son torse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le froid quitta son corps, chassé par le soleil. June était son soleil.

(à suivre ...)

**Voilà une petite suite pour vous faire patienter ! Prochain chap : les retrouvailles avec Voldy !**

**RAR**

**Gwendolyn Jedusor Black :** Contente que tu ais aimé ! Le rapprochement se continu dans ce chap ! J'espère que tu vas aimé !

**Draya Felton : **L'idée de Fleur et Bill a eu beaucoup de succès ^^ Je vois que tu cogites sur le dénouement de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! En effet, Voldy a encore une certaine emprise sur Ryry, et s'en défaire va prendre encore du temps. J'espère que ce chap te plaira même si, encore une fois, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action.

**CAFRINE : **Ravie de ton enthousiasme ! Et merci pour ta review !

**Mia : **Merci beaucoup !


	12. Chapitre XII

_**Chapitre XII**_

June sourit dans son sommeil. Son oreiller était doux, chaud, il la berçait lentement et il sentait bon. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que son oreiller était en fait un jeune homme brun encore endormi.

Elle sourit et se lova un peu plus contre le torse de Harry. Elle observa son visage paisible et endormi, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes que June savait douces et empressés. Ses bras protecteurs entouraient sa taille et ses cheveux longs, de jais, contrastant avec les siens, lui chatouillaient la joue.

June pensa qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller autrement que dans ses bras.

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! »

Elle sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers la source du bruit, soit, son elfe de maison Tanty qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Dans son mouvement, elle avait bousculé un peu Harry qu'elle sentait se réveiller à ses côtés.

« Qui-a-t-il Tanty ? »

L'elfe sautait d'une jambe à l'autre :

« Vos parents sont arrivé ! Il est déjà quatorze heure ! Ils vous attendent, vous et Monsieur Harry Potter dans le salon vert ! »

June poussa un juron en se redressant brusquement, de son côté, Harry s'était déjà levé.

« Vite ! » S'exclama la jeune fille. « Va te préparer, tu as cinq minutes ! »

Harry obéit sans même discuter et il sortit avec précipitation de la chambre.

June fonça dans sa salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était habillé d'une robe de soie bleu et verte, coiffé en chignon et fin prête à retrouver ses parents. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, celui-ci en sortait justement.

Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire sertie de fil d'or, les cheveux attaché en catogan. Il était sublime.

« Bon timing ! » S'exclama June puis elle le conduisit vers le salon vert.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de bois blanc, elle se tourna vers lui. C'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient seul à seul avant très longtemps, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout était confus. Quand se reverraient-il ? Quels étaient les sentiments de Harry pour elle ? Et les siens ? Allait-il l'oublier ?

Mais une chose était clair, à cet instant, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Et d'après la lueur qu'elle percevait dans son regard émeraude, lui non plus. D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes sorcier s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser amer, un baiser au goût d'adieu. Mais c'était leur baiser.

Puis, ils se séparèrent doucement et remirent de l'ordre dans leur tenu avant que June n'ouvre la porte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que June et lui c'étaient lancés dans un mensonge improvisé sur leur semaine à Paris. Et Harry trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient vraiment bien. Les parents de June semblaient tout gober de leurs visites au musée, dans des opéras, à des conférences ...

Assis dans un fauteuil émeraude, Harry observait discrètement June. Elle était magnifique, il lui semblait sentir encore son odeur sucré qui l'avait imprégnée durant la nuit. Ses lèvres roses lui avaient donné un dernier cadeau au pas de la porte et il songeait avec désespoir que cela ne pouvait pas lui suffire. Chaque fibre de son être réclamé June. Plus de June. Encore de June.

Soudain, un elfe entra dans la pièce, coupant June dans son récit de concerto pour piano seul hypothétiquement entendu par elle et Harry. La petite voix couinante annonça avec pompe :

« Le Seigneur Voldemort, roi de Grande Bretagne »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il conserva un expression neutre en voyant entrer son geôlier, son bourreau, son amant, son horreur. Tom Jedusor était pourtant sublime dans sa robe de sorcier de velours rouge rubis. Ses cheveux aux boucles brunes entourant son visage blanc, fin.

Mais son regard carmin était glacial, destructeur. Et lorsqu'il se posa avec ravissement sur Harry voulu fermer les yeux et partir loin de tout, loin de lui. Une douce voix le ramena au calme.

« Votre Altesse, c'est un honneur »

June s'était levé, comme les autres et comme lui même (c'était un tel automatisme qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçut). Elle faisait une révérence polie au mage noir aux côtés de sa mère. Cependant, derrière sa frange dorée, Harry croisa son regard océan. Il poussa un léger soupir et s'approcha de Voldemort, s'inclinant avec un respect qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Alors mon prince, se séjour vous a-t-il sied ? » Demanda l'homme en lui relevant doucement la tête d'une main sous le menton, plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry.

« Tout à fait Monseigneur, Paris est une ville superbe » Répondit-il avec un détachement dut à sa condition aristocratique.

Satisfait de sa réponse, le Lord acquiesça et, avant de retirer sa main, effleura ses lèvres du pouce. Puis il fit face aux Leroy et tous retournèrent s'assoir pour discuter avec mondanité de sujet aussi inintéressants que futiles.

Harry fit de même, mais la sensation sur ses lèvres avait glacé son âme. Et lorsque June dut partir pour assister à sa leçon de musique, il plongea tout à fait dans le désespoir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tout en conversant avec les Leroy, Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à Harry.

Comme cette taille fine, ce regard brillant et ses lèvres rouges lui avaient manqué ! C'en été à un tel point qu'il s'était sentit obligé de le toucher, pour se persuader qu'il était là, pour le rendre réel. Il l'était bien, il était enfin là. Plus qu'une petite soirée à attendre et il pourrait de nouveau se rassasier de lui.

Et il avait l'air si sérieux, si calme, assis là, répondant avec diplomatie aux questions. Le lord frissonna d'appréhension. Il le rendrait sauvage se soir.

Fatigué de tant de parlote inutile, Tom annonça le début de la fête, au manoir et ils se dépêchèrent de transplaner, les trois Leroy, Harry et lui vers l'Irlande.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle de bal, les invités commencèrent la fête et Tom entraina Harry sur la piste de danse.

« Alors Harry » Demanda-t-il assez bas pour n'être entendu que de lui. « Ce voyage était vraiment plaisant ? »

Le jeune homme une une moue blasé qui fit sourire Voldemort.

« Aussi plaisant que de se prendre un doloris. Des visites, des opéras, des visites ... »

« Un véritable paradis pour toi j'imagine ? » Ricana le seigneur noir.

Harry soupira, soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux de jais.

« Le seul avantage à se voyage, c'est que la cousine de Draco m'a apprit de très beaux morceaux de piano. »

Le Lord eut encore un sourire. C'était lui qui avait donné à Harry un professeur de musique pour l'occuper dans le grand manoir. Il avait été ravit de voir que, malgré son dégout pour lui, le jeune garçon n'avait put s'empêcher d'apprécier cet apprentissage et de jouer souvent.

« Parfait, parfait ... »

Puis, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il se pencha, respirant dans le cou du garçon, sa peau si douce. Il se sentit tressaillir mais n'en fit pas cas.

« Le château paraissait bien vide sans toi ... »

Il embrassa la nuque tendre, sa main descendant plus bas sur ses reins.

« Et mon lit aussi ... J'ai hâte que tu y retrouves ta place ... »

Il remonta le long de la mâchoire et plongea ses rubis dans les émeraudes troublés d'une colère refoulée du brun. Ce regard coléreux ... Il était envoutant. Le Lord ne pouvait plus attendre, il le voulait, maintenant. Qu'importe les invités et la fête, elle continuerait très bien sans eux. Et de toute façon, il était maître des lieux, il avait tout pouvoir, y comprit et surtout, sur celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Alors, sans plus attendre, il transplana avec son précieux prince.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

June regarda Harry soudain disparaître. Une boule au fond de sa gorge, les yeux qui piquent. Elle n'avait pas put lui parler une dernière fois. Le dernier regard qu'elle avait capté de lui, était un regard désespéré qui l'avait plongée à son tour dans une profonde tristesse.

Elle demanda discrètement la permission à sa mère et rentra chez elle. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle laissa dans sanglots douloureux lui échapper et des larmes envahirent ses joues pâles. Les draps sentaient encore la douce odeur de Harry.

Et tout redevenait comme avant.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dès que le transplanage se stoppa, Harry sentit ses lèvres être prises d'assaut. Voldemort se jeta sur lui comme un assoiffée sur un verre d'eau. Ses mains étaient partout et chaque passage de l'une d'entre elles brulait sa peau comme une salissure immonde.

Ses vêtements furent arrachés il se sentit tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Tom le lécher, le mordait, et Harry se sentait comme une chose sans vie dans ses mains. Un objet, un objet que l'on salissait chaque seconde un peu plus. Et lorsque Voldemort le pénétra avec un cri de plaisir, il sut que tout était fini, que tout avait été vain. Il sut qu'il ne reverrait pas June, qu'il ne la toucherait plus de ses lèvres car Voldemort se les étaient appropriés. Dans sa folie, il avait oublier cela. Il appartenait à Voldemort, pour toujours. La douleur qu'il ressentait à cette instant, plus que physique était morale. Il sentait l'espoir que la jeune fille aux yeux vairons avait mis en lui disparaître comme il l'avait vu disparaître, elle, lorsque Tom avait transplaner.

Il y eut un dernier coup de reins, son nom crié dans la pièce, et le calme revint. Pourtant la souillure était là, rongeant son corps, son cœur et son âme. Voldemort le regarda avec une lueur de satisfaction et entreprit de profiter encore de leurs retrouvailles. Et Harry préféra éloigner son esprit de son corps pour un moment. Il ne pleura pas. Il n'avait plus de larmes depuis longtemps.

Et tout redevenait comme avant.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tom s'effondra sur le corps moite de son compagnon. Tremblant encore violemment sous la puissance de son orgasme. Il se redressa légèrement, le souffle haletant, pour observer le corps nu de son amant. Harry était resté passif, comme cela arrivait souvent, mais peu lui importait tant cela avait été bon.

Le Lord vit alors apparaître l'aura de son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Elle était grise, totalement grise. Son Harry était de retour pour lui, corps et âme.

Le mage noir sourit encore et entreprit de se nourrir encore et encore de ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué durant cette semaine.

Et tout redevenait comme avant.

(à suivre ...)

**Enfin cette fameuse scène de retrouvailles ! Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? À chier ? Géniale ? Bof ?**

**Laissez des reviews !!**

**Pas de RAR aujourd'hui désolé ! Mais vos reviews me font toujours très très plaisir !!**

**La suite bientôt ! Bsx !!**

_**PS : Désolée pour cette faute monstrueuse, je ne me suis pas relus ! Je suis pas très douée en orthographe mais là je devais être très fatiguée quand même ... Merci à tous ceux qui me l'on fait remarquer !**_


	13. Chapitre XIII

_**Chapitre XIII**_

Le mois de novembre apportait à Paris une ambiance résolument triste. Le ciel étai gris, les arbres nus et les passants boudeurs.

D'un autre côté, cela faisait deux mois que tout paraissait gris à June. Depuis qu'Il était partit.

« June ! »

La jeune fille blonde revint sur terre. Son amie Agathe l'observait de ses yeux chocolat. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans un café et son amie avait du parler dans le vide un bon moment. Elle lui fit soudain Le regard. Celui qu'elle avait lorsque son côté Psychomage ressortait.

« June, que ce passe-t-il ? Cela fait des mois que tu es distante, morose. Justine, Margaux et moi nous nous inquiétons. »

June dégagea ses cheveux blonds d'un geste las et soupira :

« Il n'y a rien Agathe, je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment. »

La brune plissa les yeux et rétorqua :

« Tu es sûre ? En fait, je me demandais ... Ton attitude n'aurait-elle pas un rapport avec l'Anglais que tu nous avais présenté en septembre ? Harry ? »

A l'entente du prénom, la jeune fille sursauta et Agathe secoua la tête :

« C'est donc bien ça ... Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? »

Son amie était trop perspicace. June sentit une boule de douleur dans sa gorge. S'était terriblement frustrant d'être incomprise, mais parler aurait été trop dangereux, aussi elle répliqua :

« Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît ... »

Agathe dut sentir son désespoir car elle n'insista pas et commanda deux chocolats chauds. Mais plus rien ne réchauffait June. L'hiver avait pris possession de son être tuant les germes de bonheur qu'avait fait naître son soleil, son Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco pris Ginny dans ses bras, reprenant tout deux leur respiration. C'était si bon d'être avec elle, si interdit, si secret. Qui aurait cru que lui, Draco Malfoy, tomberait amoureux, de la fille Weasley qui plus est.

Ils étaient tout deux dans l'appartement moldu que Ginny louait, ils s'y retrouvaient tous les mois, parfois plusieurs fois. Draco ne pouvait plus se passer de la rouquine et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils préféraient tout deux ne pas penser au lendemain.

« Dis Dray ... »

« Mmh ? »

« Je sais que c'est tue-l'amour mais, comment va Harry ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles. »

Draco se tendit un peu et répliqua pour gagner du temps :

« T'étais occupée à autre chose ... »

La jeune femme, nue, allongée sur son torse pouffa.

« Abruti. Mais, sérieusement, comment va-t-il ? »

Draco soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa en la serrant dans ses bras et les enveloppa tout deux des draps.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Gin, il ne va pas très bien »

La jeune fille pâlit un peu.

« Il est irritable et sombre. Il a beaucoup de disputes avec le Lord et ... ça le rend de plus en plus distant. »

Ginny sembla réfléchir puis dit :

« Bill et Fleur l'on rencontré avec ta cousine, lorsqu'il était en France. Tu pense que cela a pu le perturber ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit le blond. Cependant, il omit de dire qu'il avait une petite idée sur la dépression du Survivant. Il fallait qu'il parle à sa cousine.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lord Voldemort, assis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, près du lit, observait la silhouette alanguie de son amant.

Harry était allongé sur le ventre, nu, à peine couvert des draps, ses cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller. Il dormait.

Tom profita durant un instant de cette vu mais des pensées malvenues l'en firent s'éloigner. C'était l'attitude de Harry depuis quelques temps. Irritable et irritant, il s'était mis à lui répondre et à lui tenir tête.

Si, au début, cela avait plut au Lord qui adorait le caractère volcanique de son compagnon, cela commençait maintenait à l'agacer.

En effet, Harry agissait comme si plus rien ne lui importait. Il n'allait plus faire du cheval, ne dessinait plus, ne participait aux réunions que pour contester les décisions du mage noir. Si bien que Tom avait du sévir.

Il observa les marques bleus sur les hanches du garçon et les marbrures causées par ses ongles sur le dos pâle et musclé.

Cependant, cela ne changeait pas grand chose et seul la menace de représailles sur ses amis calmait les accès de rage du prince. Voldemort n'était pas idiot. Du tout. Il s'était renseigné sur le voyage de Harry en France, le point de départ de tout. Il avait appris que le séjour du prince s'était fait uniquement en présence de la fille des Leroy. Il avait aussi appris que Harry avait rencontré par inadvertance des membres de la famille Weasley.

Il y avait maintenant deux possibilité : soit revoir ses anciens amis, heureux et libres, avait causé un trouble dépressif chez le garçon, soit ...

Le Lord ferma les yeux de mécontentement. Soit, Harry avait développé un tendre penchant pour la jeune fille, June Leroy. Cette option déplaisait fortement au roi d'Angleterre qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de son compagnon enlaçant la taille fine de Leroy.

Il grinça des dents. Non, il fallait tirer tout cela au clair.

Et il savait comment faire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry se réveilla sous le regard incendiaire de Voldemort. Tentant de l'ignorer, il se redressa sur le lit. Il se retint de grimacer en sentant une sourde douleur parcourir son corps. Tom l'avait bien punit de l'avoir une fois encore défié.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, titubant, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? »

Le jeune homme se figea un instant puis, sans se retourner, marmonna un vague « bonjour » avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Immédiatement, il se précipita sous la douche qu'il rendit brûlante. Et il frotta sa peau. Comme il se haïssait à cet instant, comme il voulait disparaître.

La mort, il la cherchait, la poursuivait, la provoquait.

Il insultait Voldemort, provoquait des disputes avec Bellatrix Lestrange, mangeait peu, sortait la nuit, pieds nus, dans le parc gelé. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir de lui et cette attitude ne servait qu'à rendre fou furieux le Lord et à le faire souffrir d'avantage.

Lorsqu'il ressortit plus tard de la salle de bain, Voldemort avait quitté la chambre. Tant mieux. Tant pis.

Le prince alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et contempla le parc aux arbres morts. Et, comme tout les jours depuis deux mois, il pensa à June.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Il ne lui avait pas écrit et elle non plus. Lui ne voulais, ne pouvais, pas entretenir le fil ténu de leur relation dans la crainte de le voir se rompre. Il préférait garder ses souvenirs et y vivre.

Elle, ne lui avait pas écrit et il espérait que s'était pour les même raisons même si une voix mauvaise insinuait sans cesse qu'elle l'avait oublié, qu'elle devait déjà se consoler de son départ dans les bras de Quentin.

Tout était mort autour de lui et il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre lui aussi le tombeau. Qu'on le laisse en paix avec ses fantômes et ses espoirs avortés, qu'on l'oublie. Il s'oubliait déjà lui même. Des yeux vairons, une bouche rose, des cheveux d'or. Souffrance. Tout le temps, omniprésente. Et aucun oublie, rien que la mélancolie et l'horreur. Toucher, non, frôler le bonheur et retomber plus bas que terre. Passer d'ange à démon.

Même ses heures passaient avec Draco, qui autrefois parvenaient à égailler ses mornes journées, semblaient vaines, sans saveur. Le pire étant peut-être qu'il voyait dans le regard du blond un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment atteint. Et n'atteindrait jamais.

Jalousie.

La vie lui tournait le dos, il reculait dans le fil de son existence sans atteindre le point de non retour. Il regarda son poignet. Il y avait noué le ruban rouge de June. Il le porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Il était doux comme elle. Et rouge comme le sang qui coulait quelque part en lui, d'une blessure si profonde qu'il savait qu'elle aurait raison de lui. Restait à savoir, dans combien de temps.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

June avait les mains tremblantes, tenant un parchemin. Impossible. Des mots tournaient dans sa tête. « cours de piano », « prince Harry », « logée et nourrie », « Dorcha Mainéar », « d'ici une semaine ».

Elle s'assit sur son lit brusquement. Lord Voldemort n'était pas satisfait de l'enseignement que recevait Harry de son actuel professeur de piano. Ayant appris qu'elle pratiquait l'instrument et qu'elle étudiait la musique, il lui proposait de donner des cours de piano au Prince, cette activité comptant dans ses études comme un stage à l'étranger.

Elle sentit une joie immense étreindre son cœur. Harry. Revoir Harry. Jouer du piano avec Harry. Embrasser Harry...

Le froid qui avait pris possession de son cœur sembla s'estomper. L'espoir était doux et tendre comme lui. Elle savait que tout cela était fou. Tellement fou et stupide mais néanmoins vital. Elle devait le revoir, de nouveau ne se voir qu'à travers ses yeux. Et l'aimer, encore et toujours. Qu'importe Voldemort, qu'importe le manoir, qu'importe les mangemorts. Il serait là, et cela lui suffisait.

Le baume au cœur, les yeux embués de bonheur, elle se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin. D'ici une semaine, elle pourrait se nourrir de son image et boire le son de sa voix.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Un nouveau professeur de piano ? »

Assis dans la salle de musique, Harry venait de voir Voldemort congédier son revêche Maître de musique.

« Exact. Tu m'as toi même dit la dernière fois que tu ne supportais plus les cours de celui-ci. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il avait dit ça sous l'effet de la colère afin de provoquer Voldemort. Il se fichait bien du piano. Pour qui aurait-il put jouer ? La seule personne en vaille la peine était à des années lumières de sa présence et de sa douleur.

« En tout cas » Continua le Lord avec un sourire contrit sur son séduisant visage. « Je me suis souvenu des éloges que tu avais fait de la fille des Leroy. »

Harry réussit in extrémis à se retenir de sursauter alors que l'image de sa jolie June s'imposait à son regard.

« Aussi j'ai cru bon de lui proposer le poste. »

Le prince était figé de stupeur. Il ne comprenait rien. C'était incompréhensible n'est ce pas ?

« Pardon ? » Et sa voix lui parut sonner faux tant elle était calme et contrôlée, si éloignée du tourment qui le secouaient.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et Voldemort eut un sourire avant d'inviter à entrer. Et soudain, Harry crut que le monde explosait, rien n'avait de sens et pourtant la raison de sa vie venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Dans une sublime robe verte pâle, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés attachés en demi queue de cheval. Son regard océan accrocha celui de Harry, parfaitement impénétrable.

Elle le salua courtoisement et, comme spectateur du film de sa vie, il en fit de même. Il remarqua la présence de Draco mais toutes les fibres de son être ne voyaient plus que June. La pièce semblait irradier de soleil. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, de se geste sur ses cheveux au froncement de son nez, était magnifique.

Il ne sut comment il réussit à rester stoïque, sûrement ses trois ans de dissimulation l'y avait aidé. Cela étant, à la fin de l'entretien, il avait, avec Voldemort et June, préparé un nouvel emploi du temps pour ses cours de piano.

Puis le Lord avait donné l'ordre à Draco de montrer à June sa chambre et, en même temps que la jeune fille était sortie, la salle de musique avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

« Alors ? Tu vois que je sais m'occuper de ton bien être ? » Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en l'enlaçant dans son dos. Il déposa des baisers dans sa nuque et Harry se laissa faire.

Ce fut un rêve n'est ce pas ? Une illusion ? June allait-elle réapparaitre ? Où resterait-il à jamais prisonnier de ses bras étouffant et oppressant ? La mort devait attendre encore un peu. Juste le temps de savoir. Le temps de lui demander s'il avait était le seul à souffrir de son absence. Le seul à mourir du manque d'elle comme un personne à qui on à arraché son cœur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco salua sa cousine après qu'elle se fut installée dans sa chambre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cela clochait. Cela clochait entre June et Harry. Cela clochait dans l'attitude de Potter ses derniers temps. Cela clochait dans le sourire de June après qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de musique. Et surtout, surtout, cela clochait dans le regard calculateur et sadique du Lord.

Draco avait peur. Peur pour Harry et June car leurs deux noms, une fois associés, ressemblaient bien trop à ceux de Roméo et Juliette.

(à suivre ...)

**Bon, je sais, c'est abusé. Je dirais pour ma défense que j'ai passé mon Bac et patati et patata ... **

**Enfin j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. L'histoire entre dans sa dernière partie, bientôt le dénouement !**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Désolé pas de RAR aujourd'hui (j'écris à des heures totalement invraisemblables) mais merci à tous pour votre soutiens ! Dans ce chapitre, Voldy se bouge un peu face aux réaction de Harry et son engrenage maléfique (genre !) se met en place. Là encore, pas beaucoup de dialogue car j'avoue que cette fanfic est plus portée sur la description des sentiments, le désavantage étant que ça donne au texte peu d'action. Mais n'ayez crainte, à partir du prochain chapitre, les choses devraient considérablement s'accélérer !**

**Voili, voilou ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre XIV

_**Chapitre XIV**_

Harry était assis au bord du lac de Dorcha Mainéar. Il faisait froid et gris, le parc entier était couvert de givre et pourtant, il semblait faire plus chaud qu'hier.

June était au manoir. Il avait un cours de musique avec elle dans une heure. C'était inimaginable.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait dormi ses trois derniers mois et qu'il venait enfin de se réveiller. C'était tellement étrange.

Comment allait-il réagir face à elle ? Ressentait-elle toujours la même chose pour lui ? Que ressentait-il pour elle ?

Il ne croyait pas à l'amour, tout du moins, il avait du mal à s'imaginer amoureux. C'était quoi être amoureux ? Est-ce que s'était se disputer sans cesse mais ne pouvoir s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux la personne qu'on aime, comme Ron et Hermione ? Est ce que s'était être fougueux et passionné, comme dans les films ? Est ce que ce n'était que cœur et frou-frou rose ou était-ce quelque chose de moins niai ? Pouvait-on aimer dans une telle situation ?

Des pas firent crisser le givre derrière lui. Draco Malfoy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Salut.

— Salut Draco.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant que le jeune homme blond ne reprenne la parole :

— Je suis avec Ginny Weasley.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il se tourna précipitamment vers Draco, l'imaginant déjà rire de sa bonne blague mais celui-ci semblait très sérieux, ses yeux gris fixés dans ceux verts du brun.

— Quoi ?

— On va faire un jeu Potter, tu connais le jeu des secrets ?

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air incrédule et septique.

— Non. Mais de quoi ...

— Le principe est simple, le coupa Malfoy. Je te raconte un secret et en échange, tu fais pareil. Comme ça, pas de moyens de pression.

Le prince sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le mot secret lui faisait peur, Draco semblait savoir très bien ce qu'il faisait.

— Je t'ai dis mon secret Potter. A ton tour.

Harry était abasourdi, Malfoy avec Ginny ? Alors c'était ça qui était différent chez Dray en ce moment ? Il était amoureux de Ginny ?

— Et si tu m'as menti ? Questionna le brun, sur ses gardes.

Comme s'il s'attendait à cet argument, Draco prit sa chevalière et tourna trois fois l'anneau. Une lumière dorée sortit du blason des Malfoy et une image en trois dimensions apparut. Une sorte de photo, de Ginny et Draco s'embrassant amoureusement. Le blond refit le même geste et la photo disparut.

— Dit-moi ton secret Potter. Je pense savoir, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Harry en avait la gorge sèche. La prudence et garder les secrets de son âme enfermés à double tour avait réussit à le préserver de la folie durant ses trois ans. Draco lui demandait de déroger à sa règle, il prenait un énorme risque. Mais soudain ce fut comme si le poids de ses secrets devenait trop lourd pour lui seul. Il avait besoin d'en parler, besoin de rendre ça réel. Peut être Draco serrait un soutiens pour lui, s'il était tombé amoureux, sans préjugés, alors c'est qu'il n'était plus le même. Le jeune homme se lança donc, comme on se jette dans le vide :

— Lors de mon voyage en France, June et moi sommes devenu plus intimes que de simples amis.

Draco hocha la tête.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu l'aimes ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Elle t'aime ?

— Je ne sais plus.

Le jeune blond soupira.

— C'est plus compliqué que ce que j'imaginais. Écoute… Harry. Je vais t'aider, parce que Ginny le voudrais et parce que, mine de rien, je t'apprécie un peu. Il y a une pièce dans ce château, une pièce secrète que j'ai trouvé lorsque je m'ennuyais. Elle est totalement à part, le champ de protection qui empêche de transplaner ne fonctionne pas sur elle. Dans les premiers temps de notre liaison, Ginny et moi nous y retrouvions pour… enfin voilà. Je vais t'indiquer où est cette pièce et je vais l'indiquer également à June. Ce soir après le repas, vous vous y retrouverez et vous mettrez vos sentiments au clair.

Sur ce il se leva, prêt à partir.

— Draco ! L'interpella Harry. Crois tu que ça vaille le coup d'insister, June et moi ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux, sourit, et répondit en s'éloignant :

— Vous le saurez ce soir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

June venait d'entrer dans la pièce secrète dont Draco lui avait parlé. Elle était dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, près des écuries, là où personnes ne se rendait jamais. C'était une toute petite chambre, avec une petite table et un petit lit. Sur la table, une bougie diffusait une lumière douce et tremblante chargeant l'atmosphère de chaleur. Elle s'assit sur le lit, vêtu d'une simple robe de toile blanche, les cheveux lâchés, elle passa ses mains sur ses tempes. Draco avait été mystérieux, lui indiquant uniquement qu'elle devait être la à neuve heures.

La porte coulissa soudain et elle releva la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement. Harry venait de refermer derrière lui, vêtu de noir, les cheveux d'ébènes autour de son visage pâle et carré. Il était si beau, et son regard vert était troublé.

— Harry… murmura–t–elle, incapable de dire autre chose.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle ignorait si elle lui avait manqué, pourtant, en croisant son regard qui semblait poser les mêmes questions, tout cela n'eut plus d'importance et elle sut ce qu'elle devait, ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se leva et lui plongea dans les bras, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Il tressaillit et un instant une peur terrible la saisit, et si il ne partageait pas ses sentiments ?

Mais soudain ses bras forts l'entourèrent comme si elle était de verre, comme un papillon et elle se retrouva enfermé dans la plus belle des cages dorés. Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué…

— A en mourir, ajouta–t–il avant de poser ses lèvres rudes et pleines sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, un baiser pour partager leur manque et qui leur coupa le souffle. Plusieurs fois ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration et s'admirer l'un l'autre. Puis ils tombèrent sur le lit avec un grand éclat de rire aussi sincère que nerveux. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et parlèrent de ses mois terribles qui les avaient vu séparé.

— Pourquoi Voldemort a–t–il fait ça ? Demanda June. Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

— Il est très intelligent, ce n'est pas impossible. Il vaut mieux que je continue de jouer le jeu de ses derniers temps, de le provoquer sans cesse.

— Il va te faire du mal…

— C'est certain, mais il faut endormir sa méfiance.

June soupira mais acquiesça. Elle avait la tête contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre. Une minute de silence s'étira avant qu'elle ne parle.

— Harry… Elle caressa doucement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Je t'aime tu sais…

Le jeune homme sembla se tendre un peu mais il eut un sourire triste.

— June… Je voudrais vraiment te le dire tu sais ? Je voudrais y arriver mais… l'amour je n'arrive pas à l'associer à mon nom.

June se sentit un instant blessé jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise les émeraudes de Harry. Il l'aimait, elle en était sur. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'est du temps pour l'exprimer dans des mots.

— Tu me le diras un jour ?

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

— Je te le promets. Si je dois le dire, ça ne peut être qu'à toi mon ange…

**(à suivre)**

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas ^^' Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence ! Les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé m'on beaucoup touché et j'ai décidé de m'y remettre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Gros bisous et merci encore !_


	15. Chapitre XV

_**Chapitre XV**_

La réunion avait commencé depuis environ vingt–minute et Tom soupira en clôturant enfin le sujet des privilèges des sang-pur. Harry c'était montré particulièrement tranchant à ce sujet, refusant toute négociation. Finalement, il en était venu à supprimer l'augmentation prévue pour les Aurors dont le sang était irréprochable à son sens. Il avait cru qu'engager la jeune Leroy allait créer une réaction chez Harry, il était certain que c'était elle qui avait fait craquer le jeune prince. Pourtant, après une semaine, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Harry était toujours aussi furieux.

Peut être finalement était ce la rencontre avec ses anciens amis qui avait ainsi bouleversé le prince. Ou peut être jouait–il la comédie pour endormir sa méfiance. Harry était–il devenu si malin avec les années ? Lorsqu'il l'avait eu, il y a trois ans, il était loin d'être le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Tom revit en mémoire l'adolescent chétif mais téméraire, son regard franc mais troublé par la fragilité et une peur de l'inconnue aussi délectable pour Tom qu'incontrôlable pour le gamin. A cette époque, le garçon ne pouvait se laisser toucher sans trembler de tout son corps, sa peau était rougie tant il la frottait lors de ses ablutions. Il avait perdu un poids considérable, atteignant un dangereux 45 kilos pour un mètre soixante-dix et Tom se rappela la sensation des os de ses côtes lorsqu'il passait sa main sur son flanc. La personnalité de Harry était pourtant si complexe qu'il avait réussit, sans aide, à remonter la pente. La carapace qu'il s'était construit pour se protéger d'un monde qu'il jugeait surement trop dur avait était efficace.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Tom avait du mal à cerner son changement brutal de caractère. Pourquoi la carapace c'était elle subitement couverte de piques acérées ?

Voldemort reprit le court de la réunion, le sujet suivant traitant des vampires de Haverhill. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris la décision d'envoyer un nouvel émissaire avant de passer aux choses sérieuse dans le cas de cette colonie de vampire ayant fait siège sur une ville moldue.

— Nous attendrons leur réponse pour choisir la solution à cet épineux problème.

— Pff…

Tom serra les dents, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'insolence. Harry était très doué à se jeu.

— Un problème Prince ? Siffla–t–il.

— Combien de temps et d'émissaire devront nous gâcher chez ces vampires ? Il semble évident qu'ils ne veulent pas faire d'effort, votre plan est stupide.

— Mon plan est prudent, Harry. Je te rappelle que se servir de sa tête ne veux pas dire foncer tête baisser sur l'ennemi.

— Oh ! Excusez moi, j'avais oublié que le courage était une notion inconnue chez vous.

— Tu parles de stupidité et non de courage, gronda le roi.

Harry eut un rictus et éleva la voix.

— Loin de moi l'idée de faire appel à un quelconque sentiment de compassion chez vous mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a des gens qui souffrent et meurent là bas !

— Ils devront attendre, je ne sacrifierez pas mes hommes sans avoir auparavant tout tenter pour arriver à un compromis.

— Je vous en prie, ne nous faites pas croire que vous avez le moindre respect pour vos hommes. Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont pour vous que de la chaire à canon !

— Harry, cela suffit !

— Pas pour moi ! S'exclama le jeune garçon, les yeux pleins de fureur.

Tom se retint de le violenter devant le reste du conseil qui était aussi silencieux que possible. A sa gauche, il sentait Bellatrix frémir de rage contre Harry et il devina qu'elle était à deux doigt de lui lancer un sortilège de mort.

— Très bien. Nous attaquerons donc dès que les troupes au nord du pays seront revenu, abdiqua Voldemort, coincé par sa promesse de laisser à Harry un droit de véto sur ses décisions. Mon prince, ajouta–t–il en Fourchelangue, je t'attends dans la chambre dans cinq minutes.

Tom se redressa, fier sur son trône et annonça la fin de la réunion, puis il se leva et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il bouillonnait de rage et, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry avait cette attitude de défi, de désir. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, la respiration bruyante, guettant le bruit de la porte qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

— Viens là, susurra–t–il, les sourcils bruns froncés sur son visage blanc.

Harry apparu dans son champ de vision, se plaçant devant lui. Le teint pâle mais le regard déterminé, une moue presque boudeuse sur ses belles lèvres rouges qu'il mordillait légèrement.

— Comment qualifierais tu ton comportement de ce soir Harry ?

— Aucune réponse ne sera la bonne n'est ce pas ? Lança le jeune homme effrontément.

— En effet car tu as été totalement infecte et prétentieux. Tu le sais ça ? Tu as cette agaçante fierté de lion blessé qui me donne envie de vomir ! Harry, je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris. Tu es libre parce que JE le décide. Tes amis vivent parce que JE le veux bien. Tu m'appartiens. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera cela, aucune de tes divertissante rebellions.

Le jeune homme déglutit mais ne baissa pas le regard. Tom frissonna sous ses feux verdoyants. Il eut envie de le voir ramper, de le voir céder. Et il sut comment faire lorsqu'il sentit le désir inonder son bas ventre.

— A genoux.

Harry sursauta.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit, à genoux, Harry.

Le ton était sans réplique, froid, glacial et Tom se permit d'y ajouter en Fourchelangue :

— Courbe l'échine petit lion.

Avec difficulté, le jeune homme obéit, glissant doucement sur les genoux avec une certaine rigidité, les mâchoires serrées.

Tom sourit.

— Bien… et maintenant…

Posant la main sur ses robes, Voldemort les remonta sous le regard froid du garçon. Il défit ensuite les boutons de son pantalon et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.

— Tu sais comment faire ? N'est ce pas Harry ?

Les yeux en kaléidoscope du garçon reflétèrent la peur, le dégout, la colère, la tristesse et la lassitude en un million de reflets verts avant qu'il ne s'avance et se saisisse de la virilité de Tom pour l'engloutir.

Celui ci poussa un soupir de satisfaction et de pur plaisir. Sous les douces caresses de cette bouche chaude, la contrariété, le doute et la suspicion ne semblait plus exister. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette moiteur qui allait et venait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit ses yeux carmin et observa la bouche de Harry se refermer sur son désir turgescent. Il vint en croisant finalement son regard défiant et soumis à la fois. Il vint de le voir à genoux entre ses cuisses. Lui appartenant toujours et aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait possible.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque June vit arriver Harry ce soir là, elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son visage était crispé, il semblait las et en même temps sur les nerfs. Sans lui poser de question, ne voulant pas remuer ses mauvaises pensées, elle se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui parler de musique, lui sifflotant parfois un air ou deux, caressant ses cheveux de jais et posant de temps à autre un baiser sur sa tempe. Le garçon ne dit quasiment rien mais sembla se calmer et trouver un certain repos au creux des bras laiteux de June. Il la serra contre lui, semblant s'accrocher à elle pour ne pas tomber dans la noirceur du reste de ses pensées.

**(à suivre…)**

_Coucou ! Alors, on m'a demandé d'en savoir un peu plus sur les disputes entre Harry et Voldy, ce chapitre est court mais très sombre et glauque je trouve, j'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas fuir ^^_

_Je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'il reste quatre chapitre et un épilogue mais pour ce qui est des délais je ne peux pas trop vous promettre, cela dépend de mon état d'inspiration, alors disons dernier délais dimanche, ça vous va ?_

_Voilà, encore un grand grand merci pour vos encouragements, et bonne lecture !_


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre XVI**

Il était bientôt quatre heures du matin. Harry était allongé sur le petit lit de la pièce secrète, la tête posée sur les genoux de June. Ils avaient passé la nuit entière à discuter puis June avait sortit de son sac une surprise pour Harry, le livre Roméo et Juliette. Elle lisait la scène du balcon de sa voix clair et chaude. Son accent français faisait sourire Harry et sa main pâle passait dans ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Elle referma doucement le livre et embrassa son front en se penchant sur lui, ses cheveux d'or chatouillant son visage. Harry la tira contre lui.

— Je t'aime… Chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas encore à me le dire mais je suis sure… que tu me le diras un jour…

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.

—Je ne résisterais pas longtemps.

June eut un léger rire et l'enlaça, tendant son cou aux chauds baisers du jeune homme. Harry laissa sa bouche parcourir les clavicules de June, ses épaules. Ses mains échappèrent lentement à son contrôle et vinrent caresser ses formes, ses hanches, ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses fesses rondes. June croisa son regard, la bouche entrouverte, un accord taciturne passa dans cet échange, ils surent chacun de leur coté qu'ils attendaient la même chose de l'instant qui allait venir.

June se redressa légèrement et posa ses mains sur la chemise de Harry, la déboutonnant lentement. Celui–ci remonta la robe verte de June jusqu'à ce qu'elle la passe par dessus sa tête. A force de caresse et d'apercevoir leurs corps se dénudant, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, leurs joues se colorèrent. Harry se retrouva nu, excité et étrangement perdu, au dessus de June à qui il ne restait pus que sa culotte. La voir sous lui, offerte et magnifique ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage et June lui sourit doucement, percevant surement son hésitation. Elle tandis la main et vint le caresser, lui montrant ce qu'elle voulait, et lui donnant le plaisir qu'il cherchait. Harry poussa un soupire de plaisir et se colla à elle, se délivrant de ses chaines et touchant son corps sans plus de gène. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite à venir en elle, jusqu'à ce que son désir devienne presque douloureux.

Le soleil se levait. Ce fut bon, intense, ce fut douloureux et doux. Ce fut maladroit et délicieux. Mais surtout, ce fut un soulagement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l'accomplissement d'un désir refoulé, la conclusion et en même temps le début de tout. Ils le savaient à présent l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais ce séparé, ils étaient liés, à l'extrême, à jamais.

Lorsque leurs deux corps se séparèrent, qu'ils se posèrent l'un contre l'autre, June sentit les épaules de Harry secouées de soubresauts.

— Oh Harry… Elle le serra dans ses bras. Tu ne m'as pas forcé Harry, je le voulais… Je le voulais tant… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

— Merci… June… je t'adore tu sais ?

— Je le sais…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil venait de se lever. Il avala sa salive, passant sa main sur son front couvert d'une sueur froide. Il tourna la tête, Harry n'était pas à ses cotés. Il lui arrivait souvent de se lever la nuit et d'aller se promener. Pourtant, Tom avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête son rêve.

Dans ce rêve, il se tenait d'abord dans le noir. Sur une table devant lui, un oiseau de jais était enfermé dans une cage dorée, une alouette. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de l'oiseau, avec un sentiment de tranquillité, l'aube sembla se lever, le décor noir se tinta doucement de doré. Et plus ce soleil se levait, plus la cage grinçait. Tom cria alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith. La cage s'ouvrit et l'oiseau s'envola, plongeant dans le soleil qui brulait la peau de Tom.

Lord Voldemort grimaça en se recouchant. La situation lui échappait. Il devait agir hélas il ne voyait pas comment combattre un ennemi dont il ne savait rien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Terrier était emplis de cris et de réactions en tout genre. Ginny était venu rendre visite à sa famille. Et elle avait amené Draco. Après trois quart d'heurs où elle dut empêcher ses frères de tuer son petit ami celui–ci leur assura ses sentiments avec mauvaise humeur.

— Mais je ne viens pas pour débattre de mes sentiments pour Ginny qui sont assurés. Je viens vous parler de P… Harry.

Les Weasley l'écoutèrent religieusement leur expliquer la relation entre June et Harry.

— C'est merveilleux ! S'extasia Mrs Weasley.

— C'est dangereux surtout. Le Lord va le savoir, il s'en doute déjà. Je crains le pire pour eux…

Ron renifla dédaigneusement.

— Ne sous estime pas Harry. Je le connais bien et après tout les changements, tous les bienfaits qu'il a mis en place pour la société sorcière, je pense qu'on peu lui faire confiance.

Hermione soupira.

— Mais il n'a jamais su se protéger lui même. Merlin…

Voyant l'ambiance s'alourdir, Draco décida d'ajouter :

— Ouais, mais il a toujours eu une chance de cocu.

Un sourire contagieux se propagea dans la salle et tout le monde fut pris à rêver d'espoir.

**(à suivre…)**

_Et voilà ! Plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté avant jeudi )_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, ça m'intéresse toujours autant !_

_Gros bisoux !_


	17. Chapitre XVII

**Chapitre XVII**

Une seule bougie éclairait d'une lumière pâle la chambre lorsqu'Harry y entra. Il tourna la tête sans trouver trace de Tom puis vint marcha lentement jusqu'à son fauteuil. Sur le velours sombre quelques croquis sur un calepin prenaient la place, le jeune homme s'en saisit, s'installant en travers du siège. Il feuilleta vaguement les esquisses. Des paysages, des chevaux, des portraits de Draco, de Tom. Il eut un frisson en croissant le regard de papier, tracé à la sanguine. Il prit une feuille vierge, un crayon, et dessina. Les traits doux du visage de June lui vinrent aux doigts. Ses yeux ensuite, clairs, sincères, légèrement hautains, toujours moqueurs. Son nez, fin, retroussé, enfantin. Sa bouche, ligne rose faite pour l'amour et les jolis mots. Sa chevelures, suites de traits comme les rayons d'un soleil.

— Harry.

Sa main tressaillit. Son doigt ripa. Un trait noir et dur barra le visage radieux de la jeune femme. Relevant la tête, le jeune homme croisa le regard de Voldemort, en robe de chambre pourpre, faisant ressortir sa pâleur.

— Où étais–tu ce soir ?

Dissimulant sans trop en avoir l'air l'ébauche, Harry répondit d'une voix calme et basse :

— Je me promenais dans le parc.

— Avec ce froid ?

Sans un mot Harry acquiesça. Tom le regardait avec intérêt, le passant au crible, des rides sur son front au froncement de ses sourcils et à la fuite de ses yeux, chaque détaille était étudié par le regard sanguin du Lord.

— Viens…

Le garçon se leva sans empressement. Tom passa un bras derrière sa taille et l'entraina sur le lit, embrassant ses tempes, caressant ses épaules. Cependant il n'alla pas plus loin, s'allongeant avec lui sur l'imposant lit, l'enlaçant étroitement comme des liens.

— L'attaque de Haverhill.

— Pardon ? Murmura Harry, l'esprit ailleurs.

— Pour les vampires. Nous attaquerons demain soir.

— Oh. Pourquoi ne pas attendre le jour ?

— Nous ignorons où ils ont fait leur nid, et puis, attaquer durant leur sommeil est un peu lâche non ?

— Comme si cela te gênait habituellement…

Tom eut un bref rire et l'embrassa.

— Soit sage durant mon absence.

— … je viendrais.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils.

— Comment cela ?

— Je ne vais pas attendre ici comme le derniers des couards. Je veux venger ses pauvres gens.

— Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne Harry.

— Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas rester assit à ne rien faire lorsque je peux aider.

— Bien. Dans ce cas je te prêterais une baguette, mais je veux que tu restes prêt de moi. Promet le.

— Autant que faire ce peu…

Harry ferma les yeux, ignorant l'insistance de Tom. Il s'endormit.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Noël approchait. Le parc du manoir des ténèbres pâlissait sous le gèle de l'hiver, une buée blanche sortait d'entre les lèvres roses de June. Ses pas faisaient craquer la neige et elle avait froid, seule sa main droite, entourée par celle d'Harry, semblait épargnée.

— Alors ? Pourquoi ce rendez vous matinal ?

— Je voulais te prévenir que je ne serais pas là ce soir.

— Oh, le Lord te retiens ? Avança–t–elle prudemment.

— Non. Tu te souviens du problème des vampires d'Haverhill ? Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontré je l'avais évoqué au diner.

— Oui, je me rappel. Et bien ? Cela n'est pas encore réglé ?

Le jeune homme eut un ricanement sinistre.

— Ce ne sont que des moldus, les Mangemorts ne se précipitent pas à leur secours. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous attaquons ce soir.

— Nous ? S'étrangla la jeune femme. Tu veux dire, toi aussi, tu y vas ?

— Evidement.

June se stoppa, faisant crisser l'herbe pastel de givre.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils :

— Parce qu'il faut bien débarrasser cette ville de ce fléau.

— Ca je le sais, mais pourquoi tu y vas ?

— Pour aider.

Elle fronça le nez :

— C'est ridicule.

— Pardon ?

— Harry ne t'es–tu déjà pas assez sacrifié pour eux ? Pour une fois ne joue pas aux héros !

— Pourquoi t'énerves–tu ? Et je ne joue pas aux héros, je t'interdis de dire ça. Je fais simplement ce qui est juste.

— Ne pourrais–tu pas être égoïste au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Répliqua June en lâchant sa main.

— Si j'avais pensé ainsi la société moldu aurait déjà disparue depuis belle lurette.

— Mais ce n'est plus de ton ressort maintenant !

— Ah ? Et que devrais je faire selon toi ?

— Vivre tout simplement ! Profiter des bienfaits que peut t'apporter la vie !

— Comme ? Vivre en Prince choyé avec mon compagnon d'un coté et ma maîtresse de l'autre ?

— Alors je suis ta maîtresse ?

— Techniquement oui.

— Oh j'ai compris, je suis un passe temps, s'emporta June.

— Quoi ? Eh attend, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

— Ce n'est pas la seule je que tu n'as jamais dit.

Harry resta blême une seconde avant que ses traits ne se durcissent.

— Oh mais je vois. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Haverhill n'est ce pas ? Le problème c'est que je ne t'ai toujours pas dit « je t'aime » c'est ça ?

June ne répondit pas, le regard transparent de reproches, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry de la laisser dans l'incertitude, l'inquiétude.

— Tu as dit que tu serais patiente je te rappel ! Renchérit le garçon.

— Et bien peut être que j'en ai assez d'être « patiente », peut être que j'ai besoin de plus, peut être que je veux du concret.

— Tu veux du concret ? Et bien en voilà : J'irais ce soir combattre à Haverhill, que ça te plaise ou non.

— Parfait !

— Parfait !

June tourna le dos à Harry, se hâtant vers le manoir, les yeux brûlants, le corps gelé, le cœur brisé.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit allait tomber. Dans sa chambre, Tom se préparait à la bataille, enfilant une tunique de combat noire et observant du coin de l'œil Harry faire de même. Le garçon n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le diner et le Lord cherchait à savoir pourquoi.

— Le combat t'inquiète Harry ?

— Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

— Ne dis pas ça, tout le monde à peur de la mort.

— Touchante révélation Tom, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, dit effrontément le jeune homme avant de plonger son regard en fusion dans celui du Lord. Nous y allons ?

Sentant cet étrange et familier sentiment de colère et de désir pour son jeune compagnon, Tom l'embrassa cruellement avant de l'entrainer à sa suite.

Dans le grand hall les Mangemorts volontaires pour cette mission attendait le départ. Le Lord leur donna les dernières consignes avant d'attraper le bras de Harry afin de transplaner avec lui. Il lui siffla en Fourchelangue :

— Ne t'éloigne pas.

Alors qu'il transplanait, Voldemort aperçut un éclat d'or. En haut des escaliers, accompagné de son cousin, June Leroy les regardait partir ses yeux criant des sentiments bien trop humains mais que le seigneur des ténèbres sut tout de même traduire. La crainte, la peine, le remord. Et l'amour.

Il disparut avec Harry.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La ville était plongée dans un silence de mort. Les maisons étaient barricadées, tous les volets clos. Les lumières avaient déserté les lampadaires plongeant les rues dans l'obscurité. Les Mangemorts apparurent à l'entrée de la grande rue, totalement déserte.

Sur ses gardes, Harry regardait autour de lui, en quête de mouvement. Dans sa main, la baguette prêtée par le Lord semblait le chatouiller, sa magie trouvant ce réceptacle convenable après des années de trop grande liberté. Cependant le jeune homme ne se laissa pas distraire car très vite, une ombre s'approcha d'eux. Le chef des vampires avait le visage barbouillé de sang, loin de l'image de noble victorien qu'on pouvait s'en faire, il ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une bête. Entre ses mains aux ongles semblables à des griffes, il tenait une peluche sanglante. Harry sentit la colère et la peine le submerger tandis que d'une voix gutturale, le chef lançait :

— Vous arrivez à l'heure pour le diner…

A peine eut–il prononcé cette phrase qu'une armée de monstres assoiffée de sang jaillissait de partout. Les Mangemorts dégainèrent leurs baguettes avec rapidité, le combat s'engageant. A ses cotés, Tom était efficace et froid, tuant à tour de bras le moindre vampire l'approchant, ou approchant d'Harry. Le jeune homme lui, tout en luttant contre les sous fifres, avait les yeux rivés sur leur chef qui riait sans même prendre part au combat. La haine surgit, comme une vieille amie fidèle et agressive, pour une fois, Harry la laissa le guider. Il éjecta les vampires lui barrant le passage et partit à la poursuite du plus vieux des suceurs de sang. Celui ci préféra fuir, un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres.

Harry entendit Tom appeler son nom derrière lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, poursuivant le chef. Il le rattrapa après plusieurs minutes de course dans une allée sombre de la ville. Le vampire se tourna vers lui et attaqua sans prévenir, tout crocs sortis. Harry le repoussa d'un violent sort, s'acharnant à faire souffrir le plus possible cette ordure. Alors qu'au sol, le monstre se tordait de douleur sous ses sorts, la voix du Lord résonna derrière lui et il se retourna. Ce fut son erreur car le vampire en profita pour lui sauter à la gorge. Harry sentit ses crocs transpercer sa chaire mais il lança, plantant quasiment sa baguette dans le ventre du monstre :

— Avada Kedavra !

Le vampire s'affala de tout son poids sur lui, le faisant étouffer, jusqu'à ce que Tom le sorte de la. Son cou le faisait souffrir atrocement, comme engourdi, brûlant de froid. Il avait était mordu et le poison se répandait en lui, il le savait. Soudain, le Lord plaqua sa bouche contre sa gorge et aspira le venin. La douleur se décupla et Harry laissa échapper un cri. Chaque fois, Tom crachait une matière noire au sol avant de reprendre l'extraction du venin. Harry se sentait partir, perdre conscience. Il entendait les jurons du seigneur des ténèbres.

— Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de te tuer petit con !

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Harry. Cependant, avant de s'évanouir totalement, il se dit qu'en effet, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon lâche et au final égoïste. Parce qu'après tout ses efforts pour créer un monde meilleur, avec les moyens à sa disposition, il voulait une chance d'y vivre heureux. Et pour y être heureux, une seule personne pouvait l'aider. Une personne autour de qui tout tournait, y compris lui, le soleil de cette petite planète qu'était son cœur. June. La femme qu'il aimait. Oui, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il devait lui dire d'abord. Il devait lui avouer pourquoi il voulait maintenant vivre, et plus survivre.

Il perdit connaissance.

**(à suivre…)**

_Pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence (encore) et vous en donner pour votre argent (je ne touche aucunes subventions) voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude._

_Vos commentaires me touchent toujours autant et me donne envie de vous faire plaisir ! De plus le dernier Harry Potter m'a donné un regain d'inspiration lol_

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous mettre rapidement la suite, merci de suivre cette histoire !_

_Bisoux !_


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII**

Assis sur son lit, Draco annotait vaguement quelques rapport sur le recensement des nés–moldus avec ennuie. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge doré posée sur la cheminé où ronronnait un feu généreux. Le temps passait avec lenteur, l'aiguille semblait moqueuse.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que l'expédition contre les vampires de Haverhill avait été lancée et, sans vraiment le vouloir, Draco s'inquiétait pour Potter. Le jeune Prince n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de tester sa magie en combat réel et s'il se débrouillait parfaitement à l'entrainement, il pouvait être surpris par un affrontement plus tangible avec le monde extérieur. Les champs de batailles ne lui avaient pas été autorisés depuis longtemps maintenant. De plus, les vampires ayant fait siège sur cette ville n'était pas des créatures simples à combattre. Vicieux, perfides, assoiffés de sang et sans maître ni lois, ils étaient de redoutables adversaires aussi puissants qu'imprévisibles.

Mais il connaissait bien Potter et le conflit était trop important, trop symbolique et touchait trop son besoin de sauver les autres pour qu'il l'ignore. Et, après tout, jamais le Lord noir ne permettrais qu'on fasse du mal à son Prince. Il y tenait trop. Draco fronça les sourcils tant la pensée lui paraissait étrange. Cependant il était vrai que Lord Voldemort tenait à Harry Potter et pendant un instant, le jeune homme se demanda à quel point.

Ce qui tourmentait également Draco était sa cousine, June. Lorsque les troupes étaient parti, elle était à ses cotés. Elle avait regardé Harry s'en aller laissant transparaître dangereusement ses émotions. Draco craignait pour sa vie, car malgré leurs querelles, il l'aimait comme une sœur. Le Lord n'était pas homme à se laisser voler et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter. Si, comme Draco le pensait, les sentiments de Harry et June étaient réciproques alors c'était encore plus dangereux. Si Voldemort les soupçonnait et parvenait à les surprendre alors ils les briseraient. Tout les deux.

La marque de Draco brula et il lâcha sur son rapport sa plume qui le tâcha. Il jura, nettoya rapidement et se hâta de descendre dans le hall où, comme il le sentait, son Maître l'appelait.

Les soldats étaient de retours, plusieurs autres Mangemorts s'occupait déjà des blessés lorsque le jeune homme entra mais il vit immédiatement Harry, dans les bras du Lord, le teint cadavérique. Draco sentit le sang quitter son visage et il s'approcha rapidement :

— Maître est–il… ?

— Non, juste évanoui. Il a besoin de soins. Emmène le dans notre chambre et occupe toi de lui Draco. Le combat n'est pas totalement terminé et il me faut nettoyer les lieux.

Draco pris Potter contre lui à son tour, acquiesçant :

— Bien, je m'en occupe.

Rassemblant une nouvelle troupe de Mangemorts, l'air concentré et à la fois soucieux, Lord Voldemort disparu de nouveau pour Haverhill.

Le jeune Malfoy se hâta jusqu'à la chambre du couple royal et déposa Potter sur l'imposante couche. Après l'avoir à demi dévêtu il vérifia ses blessures. Il constata rapidement que si Harry avait été atrocement mutilé par une morsure de vampire, le poison n'avait pas eu le temps d'infecter son corps et il restait donc humain. Ses défenses immunitaires cependant avaient été mises à rude épreuve et il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Draco lança quelques sorts d'énergie et de renouvellement sanguin puis il le couvrit et sortit de la chambre.

Il se stoppa une fois dans le couloir, hésitant. Devait–il prévenir sa cousine ? Il était sur qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle ne dormirait surement pas avant de savoir Harry en sureté. Il soupira et tourna à gauche, en direction de la chambre de June, à coté.

Après avoir frappé trois coups brefs il vit apparaître la jeune fille, en chemise de nuit blanche, les cheveux lâchés, les yeux fatigués.

— Draco ?

— Je voulais juste te prévenir que Potter est dans sa chambre. Il a été blessé mais va mieux, il se repose. Et… Le Lord est repartit sur le front, il ne sera pas la avant l'aurore très surement. Voilà, bonne nuit.

Tournant les talons, le jeune homme retourna à sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant June lui crier un « Merci ».

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry s'éveilla, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Il contempla le plafond parcouru de dorure et reconnu celui de ça chambre au manoir. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, Voldemort l'avait ramené. Se redressant lentement, il palpa sa blessure déjà cicatrisé, se maudissant de n'avoir réussit à se défendre assez efficacement. Il soupira et se leva, les jambes faibles mais droites. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Posé sur un tas de lettres, un ruban rouge. June. Il le prit et l'attacha à son poignet, le portant d'un geste familier à ses lèvres. June. Les souvenirs de ses dernières pensées avant son évanouissement lui revinrent, et il ne savait s'il devait sourire de bonheur de ressentir de l'amour ou pleurer de désespoir de le ressentir dans sa situation.

Il était fou surement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de chaleur en pensant à elle, une envie de survivre, non, de vivre plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentit depuis sa naissance. Le seul sentiment comparable à l'excitation qu'il ressentait et la perfection de ce moment était le jour ou il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier.

Chamboulé, ne sachant s'il devait sourire, rire, crier, Harry tressaillit à l'entente de coups. Il se tourna vers leur origine, le balcon. Sur l'avancé de pierre, vêtu d'une chemise immaculé, d'une cape d'hiver bleu et de bottes entourés de fourrure, totalement incongrue et à la fois magnifique, se tenait June qui venait de frapper à la vitre. Enfilant rapidement une veste et ses bottes, Harry la rejoignit.

— Bonsoir…

— Bonsoir June…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit un balai posé sur le rebord du balcon. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'observer les alentours. Et puis au détour d'un regard, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser chaud, réconfortant, délicieux. Harry embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres roses de June, la serrant contre lui.

— Je t'aime June… Je ne veux plus risquer ma vie si ça doit m'empêcher de te revoir.

La jeune fille eut un rire entre joie et nervosité et répondit au baiser avant de le tirer par la main, lui indiquant le balai.

— C'est Noël aujourd'hui Harry.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, moi aussi j'avais oublié. Mais regarde, le parc est sous la neige. C'est beau non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en attrapant et s'installant sur le balai.

— Ça va être un beau Noël, dit–il tandis qu'elle grimpait derrière lui.

Ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel froid d'hiver, glissant entre les vents jusqu'à atteindre le sol enneigé. Ils s'y posèrent, main dans la main, et marchèrent, retraçant les chemins disparue sous le sucre glace terrestre. Ils discutèrent, durant des heures, des sujets les plus anodins et les plus sensibles les concernant. June détestait les olives, Harry savait faire la roue, June avait déjà dessiné sa robe de mariée, Harry rêvait d'avoir un chat, June aimait plus les chiens, Harry voulait deux enfants, June en voulait autant qu'il voudrait lui en donner.

Puis, le froid les engourdissant, ils voulurent se réchauffer. C'est June qui, la première, eu l'idée d'envoyer dans la nuque de Harry une grande boule de neige. Il répliqua aussitôt avec entrain et ils se mirent à courir, à sauter, se cachant derrière des arbres, se roulant dans la neige. S'y allongeant cote à cote, ils parlèrent encore, s'embrassèrent et regardèrent se lever le soleil.

L'heure avançant, et par crainte que le Lord ne rentre, ils se levèrent, marchant enlacé jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avait laissé le balai. Harry était heureux, à peine inquiet de devoir bientôt revoir Tom et de devoir lui mentir pour lui expliquer où il avait attrapé un rhume. Car lorsque les lèvres de June se posaient sur lui, plus rien, sauf elle, n'avait d'importance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tom regardait Harry embrasser June, debout sur le balcon, dissimulé derrière l'une des grandes colonnes de pierre blanche. Le garçon embrassait la frêle et blonde créture avec une ardeur dont il n'avait et ne ferais jamais preuve avec lui. Son Prince était amoureux d'elle. C'était évident, et douloureux. Lord Voldemort ressentait une peine sourde à les voir enlacés, d'autant plus que cela semblait totalement naturel de les voir ensemble, ils étaient si beaux ensemble. La douleur déchira un peu plus son être. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait du subir une telle peine dans son passé, Tom transforma cette tristesse en colère, en rage, puis en haine. Cela ne pouvait pas être, il n'en été pas question. Il était Lord Voldemort et il ne laisserait pas ses deux jeunes imbéciles se moquer de lui et essayer de le duper. Il allait faire en sorte, une bonne fois pour toute, de détruire cet amour qui pourrissait le cœur de Harry.

Harry serait à lui, heureux ou non. Il avait eu tord de se montrer aussi tendre avec le garçon, car à présent il regrettait de n'avoir pas mieux coupé le jeune homme des sentiments humains d'affection, de tendresse et d'amour. Qu'importe qu'il le haïsse, il préférait voir la haine dans les yeux de Harry que de le surprendre entrain d'embrasser June Leroy. Celle ci paierait également pour l'avoir défié et avoir voulu voler le garçon.

— Harry est à moi…

**(à suivre)**

_Alors, encore un petit chapitre. Il reste un ou deux chapitre plus un épilogue et ce sera la fin ! Dites moi pour l'instant ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je vous remercie de votre soutiens et de vos commentaires qui me ravissent littéralement ^^_

_Bisoux_


End file.
